


Klance Spideypool

by bekdebek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I won't tell you who everyone else is yet, Langst, M/M, in due time - Freeform, keith is spiderman, klangst, lance is deadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Keith is your friendly neighborhood spiderman, he seems to have a good life, he had friends, Shiro, the last family he's got, and he's a hero! But one annoying thing reminds him of the darker side of being a hero. Deadpool, he won't stop killing people but one day he agree's to stop, in return he asks a mysterious favor. What lies ahead for our hero?





	1. Keith Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up to 8 voltron fan fictions, someone help me. Ignore the 1/1 not even close to being done with this

Keith Parker had a secret, it has to do with his 'extracurricular activities.' While most people played soccer or basketball, he saved New York on a daily basis. He was the famous friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He had it pretty good. It was just him and his uncle Shiro. Shiro had inherited a huge company and was now the CEO of Stark Industries. Shiro had no idea about his 'extracurricular activities' and Keith planned to keep it that way. Plus he was rarely home, so that made it easy to come in and out of the house, unnoticed. There was one thing, however, that put his life on hold. It was a street gang that called themselves the Galra. They had some pretty intense tech that Keith needed to get a better look into.

  
He may not look like it, but he was a technological wizard. Well, thanks to his friend Pidge. She had a secret too, he could tell, but she hadn't told him about it yet. Oh and his friend Hunk, he was the best archer in all New York! He had talented friends. Despite his double life, he still went to school and did his homework. It was starting to warm up which he liked. But he would miss lighting the fireplace every night, talking to Shiro for what felt like hours. He shook himself out of his inner dialogue and headed into school.

He wore his favorite red coat and black skinny jeans. "Rocking the skinny jeans I see," Pidge teased. She was wearing cargo shorts and a green tank top. She was followed by Keith's favorite archer. Hunk was wearing a green vest over his yellow t-shirt. Keith had finally convinced him to stop wearing the headband he always wore, and Hunk folded.

"I'm more comfortable in these," Keith said shrugging.

"Oh did you hear? Vanessa broke up with Lance." Keith wasn't one for gossip but this peaked his interest.

  
“Why?"

  
"Everyone's assuming it's because of his scars, but Vanessa was definitely a prostitute." She continued.

Lance got acid thrown on him by his dad when he was a kid. He only has 3/4 his hair and terrible scars over his face and shoulder.

  
"She's not that shallow." Hunk mentioned.

  
"Since when have you guys been hanging out?" Keith asked.

  
"She's in my science class, she's had a rough life so far so let's not be too quick to judge."

  
"Fair enough."

  
"Guys, we're going to be late," Keith complained.

  
"Yeah let's go to class." Pidge agreed.

  
Science was his first class of the day and it always intrigued him. He loved science. Gwen, his science partner, had a similar passion so they got along really well. "I wish my girlfriend liked science as much as you did. She's more of an actress than anything really."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Keith asked.

  
" Mj, do you know her?" Gwen questioned.

  
”Yeah, she's my neighbor actually."

  
"Huh, small world."

  
The bell rang so they agreed to meet at the library on Saturday to finish their project. That's when he caught his eye. Lance Wilson. He was wearing his signature blue baseball shirt with his brown jacket; he always left the white hood up. Everyone always notices his scars first but Keith couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were a beautiful bright blue. Lance noticed Keith's stare and gave him an air kiss before walking away. Keith had forgotten he was the biggest flirt in the universe. Remember what happened last time you fell for a guy.

  
Harry Osborn, child of a celebrity basically, he used to be his best friend. Until he fell for him and learned how homophobic he was. Luckily he had Pidge and Hunk to support him. The bell rang again.

  
"Shit." He rushed to history. The rest of the day was uneventful. He finished his homework at school, so he could hurry and get to patrolling. The streets of New York was uneventful as well. He stood perched on the highest building he could find, waiting for a robbery and mugger anything. "Maybe I'm in the wrong spot.”

  
"You can come to my spot if you'd like." Keith heard a familiar voice behind him. He jumped back to see the number one pain in his side, Deadpool.

  
"What's wrong Spidey, don't you want to hang out with your favorite vigilante?”

  
"You're not a vigilante, you're a murderer."

  
"Oh such harsh words, you'll hurt my feelings."

  
"I'm fine with that."

  
"So cruel for a super hero."

  
"Im not a super hero.”

  
“Oh?” Deadpan grabbed onto a pole on the roof and swung his way over, sitting next to him. “Since when are you not a hero?”

  
“Like you care.” Keith spurned his affections.

  
“I can be curious to my boyfriend's wants and needs.”

  
“I’m not your boyfriend.”

  
“What if I do this?” Deadpool swung around the pole this time, but started pole dancing. He pointed his toes doing a full horizontal split across the pole. He swung around rhythmically adding twists and occasionally grabbing his junk like Michael Jackson.

  
Keith tried to hold it in but he burst out in laughter. Deadpool chuckled slightly ending his dance. “It’s better with music,”

  
“Oh, I’m sure,” Keith said still laughing.

  
“I can show you sometime? It’s what boyfriends do.” He leaned in close, too close.

  
“Cut it out Pool.” Keith pushed his face away.

  
“Fine I’ll leave you to your lonely perch.” He jumped off the building in one swift movement. Keith ran to the edge to see where he fell, but he was gone.

  
“What a weirdo.” He said barely above a whisper.

  
“Rude.”

  
He jumped back to see Deadpool in front of him. “I left my Glock up here, and my katana.”

  
“Oh..ok?”

  
“See you later shnookems.” Deadpool squished Keith’s face in his hand and jumped off the roof again, this time a very loud “OW” was heard.

  
“Deadpool? You ok?” He leaned over the edge to see his laying flat on the pavement, with one very obviously broken leg.

  
“Help… me..”

  
“Hold tight, I’m coming.”

  
“All words you’ll say again to me in the future.” Keith could feel him wink.

  
“Do you want help or not.”

  
“Yes please.”

  
Keith easily got down the side of the building lowering himself with his web. “Ok let’s see the damage.” He rolled up the sleeve of his leg. “The bone isn’t sticking out to thats good, let’s go to the hospital.”

  
“Yeah, about the hospital… no hospital.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“They would take my mask off, also I don’t want to be experimented on again thanks to my mutant healing.”

  
“Again? Mutant healing?”

  
“Wow thanks babe, you know nothing about me!”

  
“You never told me any of this!”

  
“You never wanted to listen.”

  
He was right. Keith was so busy pushing him away he didn’t consider he was a man with a backstory just like him. They heard a woman’s scream.

  
“I’ll be back.” Keith said pulling him out of the street and leaning him against the wall.

  
“Wait don’t go alone!”

  
“I’ll be fine, I’m a superhero aren’t I?” Keith ran off to the sound of the woman screaming.

 ***

“Help someone please!” A blonde woman in business attire shouted. A white rapist van had the door open and two men were pulling her in.

  
“Someone’s mother didn't teach you how to respect women,” Keith said standing on the van.

One of the thugs pulled out a gun. Keith web shot it and his hand to the wall. The other one started to run, but he web shot his underwear and threw him into the wall with his friend. Suddenly a loud gunshot rang through the air. Keith checked himself but he didn’t have any bullet wounds, he heard a loud thud and looked behind him. A man, gun in hand, with a bullet through his brain, lay motionless on the ground.

  
“Stop fucking killing people Pool!” Keith shouted.

  
He ran up next to him and sighed, “What’s it take to get noticed around here?”

  
“Don’t kill people and I’ll notice you.”

  
“Deal.”

  
“What?”

  
“I won’t kill anyone, but then you have to do something I want.”

  
“Really? But you love killing people.”

  
“Yeah, but I think I could love something else more.”

“Oh my GOD does he mean me?” Keith thought. “Uh, how’s your leg.”

  
“Good as new, just needed some mutant healing power chicken noodle soup to get back on its foot.”

  
“Yeah well, I should get going the police will be here soon and we don’t get along well.”

  
“Preaching to the choir, by my love.”

  
“Yeah, bye,”

Keith crawled through his window and crashed on his bed putting his mask on the bedside table. “What a day.” He told himself.

_Will he actually stop killing people for me?_

He felt conflicted. _If he get’s hurt it’s on my hands_ , and with that thought, he fell asleep.


	2. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has two charmers on his hand. Lance Wade, the flirtatious but also broken teen that lives alone, and Deadpool, the only one he connects with as his alter ego Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another update soon if not tomorrow. I've worked on this all day so I hope you guys like it

“Are you okay? You look dead.” The young girl poked Keith’s head with her pencil.

  
“Yeah Pidge, I’m fine.” Keith black hair covered his entire desk as he lay face down.

  
“Bad night of sleep?” Hunk asked.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I hear melatonin helps with insomnia, My mom could probably prescribe you some.”

  
“Colette Banner is a sweet angel, you don’t deserve her.” Keith mumbled 

  
“Hey!” Pidge protested.

  
“Am I wrong?” Keith said peaking out from under his hair.

  
“No.” Pidge pouted. 

  
“You three!” The teacher shouted. “Pay attention or I’ll split you up.”

  
“Yes ma’am” They all replied.

The three walked to the lunch room chatting like usual.

  
“Hey,” Pidge said slapping Keith’s leg. “I think Lance wants to talk to you”

  
Keith looked up to see a familiar stare. Lance was wearing a blue t-shirt under his favorite jacket, he had his hood up and a black baseball cap on, and was staring right at him. Keith stopped and stared back, in confusion if anything. Lance waved and signaled for him to come over.

  
“I’ll be right back.”

  
“He likes youuuu.” Pidge whispered in his ear. He shoved her gently and then proceeded to Lance anxiously.

  
“Hey, Lance. What’s up?” Keith asked cautiously.

  
“I found your porn book,”

  
“My what?”

  
Lance dug in his backpack and pulled out a greek mythology art book.

  
“This isn’t porn?” Keith said questionably.

  
“Then why’d I jack off to it.”

  
“Ew” Keith chuckled. “You’re gross.”

  
Lance smiled genuinely which somewhat surprised Keith. He had never seen him smile before.

  
Lance suddenly winced holding onto the acid scarring on his cheek.

  
“Does it hurt?” Keith asked concerned.

  
“Yeah but my skin always hurts.” Keith looked down. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine. More importantly are you busy tonight?”  
  
“My nights are usually busy.”

  
“Are you secretly a stripper?”

  
“What? No!”

  
“I think you could be if you wanted.”

  
“Ha ha.” Keith said sarcastically.

  
“So if you’re not free at night, are you free in the afternoon?”

  
“Sometimes, why?”

  
“What if I said a playboy with a smoking hot bod wants to take you out on an afternoon on the town?”

  
“Oh, who is it?” Keith teased.

  
“Oh look who’s cheeky, you in?”

  
“Yeah sure,”

  
“Then I’ll be meet you at your house at 5?”

  
“What? You don’t know where I live.”

  
“I do, but if you’d rather meet at the school that’s okay.” Lance grinned cockily like he knew from the moment the conversation started the answer would be yes.

  
“Yeah, ok, I’ll be studying in the library.”

  
“Studying? It’s Friday!”

  
“I like to have my weekends open.”

  
“I do too, that’s why I don’t do homework over the weekend.”

  
“Don’t you want to pass?”

  
“Sure but…” Lance looked around and then scratched the back of his neck. “I have an attention disorder or some shit, homework is torture.”

  
“Oh, I can help you study if you want?”

  
“Oh really?” Lance’s smile came back. “Can you wear like a sexy teacher outfit?”

  
“What, no you perv.” Keith shoved Lance’s face away. “Be good or I won’t help you.”

  
“I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”

  
“Then I’ll see you at five,” Keith gave a quick smile and then went back to sit with Pidge and Hunk.

“So are you guys dating or what?” Pidge teased.

  
“Haha,” Keith said sarcastically. “I’m just helping him with his homework and then we might go get dinner or something.”

  
“Sorry man that sounds like a date to me,” Hunk said with his mouth full of green jello.

  
“So, what if it is.”

  
They both stopped eating and looked at him surprised. “Is it?”

  
“I don’t know.. maybe?” Keith messed with his bright red jacket sleeve.

  
“I thought you didn’t want to date anyone until you were out of high school?” Hunk asked.

  
“I did too, but there are exceptions to every rule.”

  
“I heard he’s kind of mixed up in some heavy stuff like he lives of checks from the state and lives in an apartment alone.” Hunk said softly.

  
“Where’d you hear that from?” Keith asked.

  
“Vanessa.”

  
“Why did she break up with him?” Pidge inquired.

  
“Apparently he’s kind of crazy, it was too much for her to deal with. She said she’s already going through her own stuff and couldn’t take care of him.”

  
Keith ate a chip and looked off into the distance. “I don’t think that’s the full story.”

 ***

“You’re going to study until 5? In the library?” Hunk questioned.

  
“That’s only two hours Hunk, that’s completely normal.” Pidge sighed. “I’d stay and study with you, but I have to jet, see you tomorrow.”

  
Keith headed to the library and brought out his English book. English wasn’t his favorite topic but he could get it done.

  
“Knock knock.” Lance chuckled knocking on the table.

  
Keith was startled awake, he checked his watch, 5 on the dot.

  
“You were snoozin’. I didn’t want to wake you, but the librarian looks upset your drooling on the table.”

  
Keith wiped the drool off his face and replied. “Thanks.”

  
“So you gonna help me with this algebra or no.”

  
“Yeah let’s get started…. there are drawings of dicks all over this piece of paper.”

  
“Does that mean I can’t use it.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Fiiiiine.” Lance pulled out an empty notebook and ripped out one of the pieces of paper out slamming it on the table. “Okay, now what.”

  
“Open your book and do the homework problems, have you ever studied before?

  
“I’m not very good at self-motivation, I think I could get homework done if you did something for me?”

  
“Depends what is it?”

  
“Give me a kiss.” Lance held his face out expectantly puckering his lips.

  
“Quit flirting and do your homework.”

  
“Fine,” Lance pouted.

 ***

“So you want to get a burger?” Lance asked as they walked outside the school.

  
“I have to get going soon,” Keith said checking his watch.

  
“Where to?”

  
_Shit, no one ever asks me where I’m going._

“I have a curfew.” He lied.

  
“When is it?”

  
“8 o’clock” He lied again.

  
“Exactly, can’t you bend it a little?”

  
“No definitely not, my uncle is very strict.” He lied once more.

  
“Well, it’s 7:30ish gives us enough time to get a few burgers to go and then I’ll drop you off at your uncle's place.”

  
“We might as well eat the burgers there, I drive a motorcycle and unless it can fit in a backpack I don’t bring it home with me.”

  
“You have a motorcycle, cool! Lemme drive it.”

  
“Hell no, you ride behind.”

  
“Meanie…” Lance pouted, but he smiled when he saw the bright red motorcycle. “I wanna ride it!”

  
“Normally I’d say no riding without a helmet,”

  
Lance pouted again.

  
“But I’m a safe driver, hop on.”

  
“Woo!” He cheered wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. “To Wendy’s!!!”

  
He could feel Lance laughing as he went too fast taking turns and almost did a wheelie.

 ***

 

“You’re a crazy driver you know that,” Lance said mid-bite into a double bacon cheeseburger.

  
“Probably less crazy than you, what do you drive.”

  
“My legs, I can’t afford a car, don’t have anyone to teach me. Pretty pointless really.”

  
“Right.” Keith regretted eating. He noticed the stares of two girls whispering to each other. He focused and honed in his hearing.

  
“Did you see that guy’s face?”

  
“Yeah it’s horrible, that must really hurt.”

  
“They’re talking about me aren’t they.” He said drawing a dick on the table with ketchup.

  
“Don’t draw dicks on the table,” Keith said wiping it up with a spare napkin.

  
“Well are they?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“It’s fine, everyone does. Watch this.”

  
Keith looked over as he dipped three fries in a chocolate shake. “Always three fries. Try it.” Lance said grinning.

  
Keith shrugged and dipped the fries as he was told and took a bite. “Hey, this is really good!”

  
“I eat here aaaaall the time. My apartment is right over there actually,”

  
“Oh, do you want to me to drop you off?” Keith asked finishing his burger.

  
“Nah I’ll walk, is it time already?”

  
“Yeah, it’s five till 8.”

  
“Ok then see you later Parker. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door before he had a chance to say anything.

  
“Ohmygosh they’re boyfriends, how cute is that!” One of the girls whispered.

  
He ignored the girls' giggles and put his backpack on and drove home.

“Shiro? You here?” He asked walking into a large decadent living room. No reply.

  
“Perfect now I don’t have to ‘go to bed’ early,” He thought to himself. He took off his clothes revealing the spider suit underneath.

  
“Keith! Are you home?”

  
“Shit!” He jumped under the covers. Shiro knocked on his door and entered slowly. “If you’re asleep say nothing.” Keith stayed completely silent. “Ok, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.  
Keith waited until Shiro was asleep and then climbed out the window, pulling his mask over his face and jumped out into the night.

 

He walked up to his usual perch to see deadpool waiting for him. “Why did you take so long, I thought you weren’t coming,” Deadpool complained. “I even brought you dinner.” He held out a bag of taco bell tacos.  
“It’s 8:45 I’ve already eaten.”

  
“Then I’ll eat without you.” He said pulling up his mask. Suddenly they both heard a scream.

  
“Tacos later Deadpool,” Keith said jumping off the side of the building. He arrived to find a group of Galra thugs, but no one seemed to be in danger, except Keith.

 _It’s a trap._ He shot a web to get out of there but felt a sharpness hit his leg. His leg went numb. He realized he needed to get to the top of the building before he caught or street pizza. Swinging on his web he smacked his face right onto the wall. Blood came pouring out of his nose as he scrambled up the side of the building and pulled himself on top of it, losing feeling in all of his extremities.

  
“Woah spidey what’s wrong?” Deadpool said rushing over.

  
“I can’t move, paralysis dart hit me.”

  
“Ok, we’re getting out of here.” He easily hoisted Keith over his shoulder. He climbed down the fire escape quickly, keeping one arm around Keith and one arm with a pistol. They got to the street and two thugs rounded the corner, Deadpool quickly shot them both in the knees with perfect accuracy. “See I’m not killing people, aren’t you happy.”

  
Keith weakly pulled up his mask and threw up over Deadpool’s shoulder. “Aw baby do I need to burp you some more.” He said patting him on the back.

  
“Over.. there.” Spider-Man pointed softly to some more men off on the side.

He shot them both and then whispered. “I’m going to take us to a safe spot.”

  
He kept low to the ground, scuttling across the city, only shooting when necessary. Numerous times he had to wait in the darkness, cradling Keith and waiting silently for them to leave. “I think it’s safe, let’s go.”

He walked carefully until he reached a bar, he walked in the back entrance.

  
“Hey man, how’s it whaaat.” A scrawny man with glasses wearing a strange dark uniform. “You missed the Blade of Mamora meeting and now you killed Spiderman??”  
“He’s not dead he’s” But that’s all Keith heard before slipping into unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments everyone, every time I get a comment it feels worth it. So thanks everyone. I'll be posting again before too long. See you all then!


	3. What happened after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman is out of commission thanks to the last fight, but what happens to his alter ego Keith Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you two chapters today because I have no control over my life.

Keith woke up feeling groggy. His face, his entire face, felt like utter garbage.

  
“So,” Deadpool started. Keith jumped and almost fell off the ratty old couch he was resting on.

  
“Wave at me.”

  
Keith was confused but waved.

  
“Ok now the other hand, both hands.”

  
Keith waved both his hands. “What am I doing.”

  
“Ok now touch your nose, first with your right then your left.”

  
Keith did as he was told and replied, “Now will you tell me where I am? And what the fuck happened to my face.”

  
“Well you’re in the Blade of Mamora headquarters, side note, did mommy Spiderman or daddy Spiderman give you your beautiful eyes, they look beautiful, and purple?

  
“You looked under my mask?” Keith shouted.

  
“How else was I going to patch you up? Someone had to set that beautiful freckled and also definitely broken nose.”

  
“Don’t tell anyone!” He stammered checking to see if his mask was on.

  
“Not a soul, Keith Parker.”

“Hey is Spidey awake yet?” The scrawny man said returning. “It’s already 6”

  
“Am of Pm!!” Keith shouted. Anxiety was off the charts. 

  
“Am?”

  
“I have to go,” Keith jumped off the couch. He felt weak and fell forward catching himself on the table.

  
“Spidey you were drugged, It might be until tomorrow before you can function normally again. I found your backpack by the way.” Deadpool said chipper.

  
He tossed the bag to Keith as he barely caught it. He clawed desperately through his back looking for his phone. The screen was blank. That meant no new messages or calls.

  
_Good_

Either Shiro wasn’t awake, or he left for work and didn’t check on him. “I have to go home.”

  
“Why don’t you text your… whoever your parents are and say you’re at a friends house, take another nap, and see if you’re good to go in a few hours.”

  
“Yeah you can stay in here as long as you want, I’m going to have to open at about 5 though.” The man mentioned. “Oh and just call me Weasel.”

  
“That’s a terrible name, did you name him that?” Keith said looking over to Deadpool.

  
“Wha, don’t insult my best friend. He likes his name.”

  
“Ok whatever but what store opens at 5?”

  
“A bar?” Deadpool said confused. “You’ve never been to a bar before!” Deadpool laughed.

  
“I’m a minor!”

  
“That’s a stupid reason to not go to a bar.”

  
“They wouldn’t let me in!”

  
“I let everyone in mine,” Weasel said. “We don’t care if you’re 13, we could all use a good drink.”

  
“I’m going to bed.” He crawled back on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

He woke up to hear Deadpool talking softly.

  
“Deadpool? Are you ok?”

  
He jumped a bit and looked over.

 

“Who were you talking to?” Keith asked.

  
“Didn’t you know I’m crazy by now?” Deadpool laughed.

  
“Talking to yourself doesn’t make you crazy.” Keith sat next to him, hesitating to rest his hand on Deadpool’s leg.

  
“Not trust me, I’m the real deal. 100% Fruit loop. I see versions of my selves that are terrifying or lost. I see visions of a future where I kill everyone. All your friends, even you.

  
“If you wanted to kill me you would have done so already.” Keith rested a hand on his leg. “Look, I’m not upset anymore that you looked under my mask, I just hate that now you know everything about me, but I don’t know a single thing about you.”

  
“You know I’m from Canada.”

  
“Ok, I guess I know that much.”

  
“You know I like 80s Votron.”

  
“I still haven’t watched that.”

  
“What?? Why?”

  
“I like the newer one better.”

  
“But it’s a classic!.”

  
“Fine fine I’ll watch it.”

  
“If you want to see under my mask I’ll let you.”

  
“What??” Keith at up and looked at him, “really?”

  
“Yeah if it’s such a big deal, you pull it off.”

  
“Okay.” Keith grabbed underneath his chin, and pulled it up slightly, pealing the mask slowly. He got to his nose when he saw a familiar scarring.

  
“Lance?!”

  
Lance took the opportunity to pull up Keith’s mask up and kiss him. He did it so forcefully the both fell backward.

  
“Lance you’re Deadpool!”

  
“Yeah say that a little louder will you, I don’t think all of New York heard you.”

  
“Sorry” Keith whispered. “Lance I need to go home, will you help me out.”

  
“Yeah, but we should probably suit down.”

They sneak out of the back door of the bar, back into the clothes they were wearing before. “Wow, your face is even worse now,” Lance said helping him onto his feet.

  
“Wow, thanks.”

  
“Come on, let's go.” He had one of Keith’s arms wrapped around his shoulder so that he could bear some of the weight.

  
They got lots of stares and whispers and finally, they arrived at the Parker’s residence.

  
“Do you want me to come in?” Lance asked.

  
“Yeah, but if you don’t want to run into my Uncle, I understand.”

  
“What is he scary?”

  
“When he’s mad.”

  
“I can do it.”

  
Keith pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. “The lights are on. Shit.” Keith muttered.

  
“Keith, get your ASS in here.” A man came rushing around the corner. His bangs were white but the rest of his hair was black and short. He was wearing a button up with a tie and black slacks and nice dress shoes. His sleeves were rolled up. Oh, and he was beyond pissed.

  
“I’m at a friends house you say, you sneak off in the middle of the night, without permission, oh god your face.” He rushed forward and took him into his arms. He looked at Lance, “What happened!”

  
“Shiro, it was my fault. Some guys jumped me and Lance saved my ass.”

  
“Thank you, Lance,” Shiro said placing one hand on Lance’s shoulder then resuming holding Keith. He pulled up his shirt briefly and pulled up both his sleeves. He patted on his legs and asked, “Why can’t he hold himself up? His legs look fine?”

  
“He was drugged sir, I think one of the thugs injected him with something.”

  
“We’re going to the hospital. Lance, you can come if you want.”

  
Keith looked at Lance with ‘help me’ eyes.

  
“Yeah, I’ll come with.”

 

“I think they had worse things in mind for you son, you have the date rape drug gamma-hydroxybutyrate or GHB, in your system, It’s a good thing your friend was here.” The aged doctor said looking at his chart. “Who set your nose?”

  
“I did sir.”

  
“Oh yes, well-done boy, he would have needed a blood transfusion at the rate he was going. I think he should be good to come home by tomorrow though. Can you come with me sir to pay for his expenses.”

  
Keith and Lance were alone again.

  
“How are you feeling?”

  
“I’m just worried what if they do this again?”

  
“Actually, we’re working on a… vaccine for this.”

  
“Can you even do that?”

  
“The blade of mamora scientists, plus my mutant healing DNA, can create something that can prevent this from happening again”

  
“Cool, I’d love to see the science behind it.”

  
“I can introduce them to you if you want, they’re the closest thing to a family I have, minus you of course.”

  
Keith blushed a deep red. “Really?”

  
“Sorry I’m just a little happy I finally know who you are, I mean I had a hunch obviously.”

  
“Oh obviously?” Keith teased.

  
“Yeah, of course, I mean your voice is the same for starters, and you have the same mannerisms.”

  
“Well, I knew it was you too.”

  
“Don’t lie.”

  
“Fine, I didn't know.”

  
“Oh is this one of those miraculous ladybug moments where the alter egos were in love with each other?”

  
“What’s this about alter egos?” Shiro said walking into the room.

  
“We’re talking about a T.V. show,” Lance said cooly. Keith sighed relieved.

  
“Lance why don’t I take you home, let’s let Keith sleep.”

  
“Oh ok,” Lance said up getting off the hospital chair.

They get into the car and Lance sits next to him in the passenger's side.

  
“Nice car.”

  
“I’m going to cut to the chase,” Shiro said slamming the car door shut. "I know you’re both lying to me.”

  
Lance was scared. More scared than he had been for a while. He reached for the door handle but it was locked.

  
“I don’t think it was, but if I find out that YOU are the reason the single most important person in my entire life, was hurt. There will be a price to pay.”

  
“S.. sir.” Lance started.

  
“What is it, what was it, Lance.”

  
“Isn’t it Keith’s choice whether or not to get into trouble?”

  
Shiro paused. He leaned back in the seat and chuckled. “He’s still a minor you know. What about you don’t you have someone that gets mad that you let a beaten up kid crash on your couch with no explanation?”

  
“No.”

  
“I see,” Shiro regretted asking. “I’ll stop giving you such a hard time, it seems like I owe you one, let’s get you home.”

 

***

 

They left the hospital and headed back towards the Garrison High School.

  
“Your apartment is by the school?”

  
“Yup, short walk away.”

  
“You’ll be happy to hear Keith actually talks about you a lot.”

  
“Really?” Lance asked surprised.

  
“I think he would be mad at me if I told him what he said.” Shiro chuckled.

  
Lance pouted.

  
“We’re here.” Shiro leaned over and opened the door and was surprised to feel a hug from Lance.

  
“Uh thanks for the drive sir,” Lance said awkwardly stepping out.

  
“Just call me Shiro. Have Keith give me a call if you need anything.”

  
“I don’t… have his number.”

  
“Let’s fix that, give me your phone.” Lance did as he was told and was returned a phone with the love of his life’s number on it.

  
“Thanks Shiro!”

  
Shiro pealed out in his black sports car and Lance stared at his phone and gave a soft smile. “I’m going to send him so many dick pics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read guys, see you next chapter


	4. Two black eyes and a broken nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being drugged and learning Deadpool's secret identity, Keith is ready for things to go back to normal, but when is his life ever normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to leave for work in 5 minutes D: sorry if this is a rush job

\- Lance; *attached photo* - 

  
\- Me: If that’s another dick picture I swear. - 

  
 - Lance: No it’s not I promise :P - 

 

Keith cautiously opened the image to see a picture of Lance in a cramped bathtub. It was filled with pink bubbles and a number of bath toys. He had on a lime green face mask and cucumbers on his eyes. The skin that wasn’t scarred by acid seemed to be well taken care of, maybe to make up for it.

 

 - Lance: U like? - 

  
 - Me:…. - 

  
 - Lance: Send me one back - 

  
 - Me: Yeah that’s not happening - 

  
 - Lance: But why? :( I thought you liked photography - 

  
\- Me: Dick pics are not photography - 

  
\- Lance: Then just a little nudey, you can cover little spidey if you want. - 

  
\- Read at 1:35 - 

 

\- Lance: Keith I’m sorry come back - 

 

That was enough Lance for one day, it was 1:35 am and he had school tomorrow.

 

“Wow, you look terrible, as usual,” Pidge said poking Keith in the back. “Do you ever sleep? Or eat? And what happened to your face?”

  
“Can we not do this, Lance kept me up all night.”

  
“Oh?” Pidge raised one eyebrow.

  
“No not like that.”

  
“Like what then?” Hunk asked. “Somethings been going with you recently, you should tell us what it is.”

  
Keith broke out into a cold sweat. _Should I tell them?_ He swallowed and stammered. “I can’t tell you here.”

  
“Where then?” Pidge asked cautiously.

  
“Come over to my house after school, before Shiro gets home.”

  
Hunk and Pidge looked at each other nervously but nodded.

  
“Look, it’s your boyfriend,” Pidge said changing the subject. She pointed over to Lance leaning against the lockers obviously lost in thought. He still wore his favorite jacket, hood up. But he had on a hello kitty ball cap.

  
“I’ll go say hi,” Keith started, but Lance gave a wave and then walked away.

  
“Rejected.” Pidge laughed.

  
“What’s that about? Usually, he waits for you, even if you’re late.”

  
Keith stared at the spot where Lance had stood and paused. “I’m not sure.”

 

\- Me: Is everything ok? - 

  
\- Lance: Huh? Yeah I’m fine. Why? - 

  
\- Me: No reason - 

  
\- Seen and 12:27 -

“Should I invite him to eat lunch with us?” Keith asked staring at the spot Lance usual sat. However today it was empty.

  
“I mean sure, if you want to.” Pidge had pulled what parts of hair that would go into a ponytail behind her. The rest had green hair clips holding it back. She had on a green hoodie and had the sleeves rolled up. Though it might be cold outside, it was pretty hot inside of the school. She took a bite of her taco and it crumbled onto her lap. “Shit man, I love these pants.”

  
“Do you think he’s mad at me?”

  
“Did you do something he should be mad about?” Hunk questioned.

  
He thought back to their earlier conversation. Was he supposed to compliment him when he showed him the tub shot? He didn’t want to send one back, but that’s no reason to be mad.  
“No, he’s probably not mad.”

 ***

“See you guys later,” Keith said getting on his motorcycle.

  
“We’re coming with you remember.”

  
He had completely forgotten. “I hope I’m making the right decision.” He thought, biting his lip. “Yeah, Hunk you have a car right?”

  
“Yeah. Pidge can ride with me.”

  
“Ok then, follow me.”

  
Now he was anxious for many reasons. He would see Lance again tonight, if he was there, but what would his friends say?

 

“Woah Lance, this is so cool!” Pidge said dropping her backpack. “Your apartment is huge!!”

  
“Do you guys want some snacks?” Keith asked hanging his jacket up.

  
“I’m always down for snacks, whatcha got?”

  
“Pizza bagels.”

  
“Sounds good!” Pidge chirped crashing on the couch.

  
“So care to explain the two black eyes and the broken nose?” Hunk asked.

  
Pidge sat up and spun over to look at Keith. “We’re worried, you’ve been injured a lot recently.

  
“You won't believe me if I tell you.” Keith sighed putting the pizza bagels in the microwave.

  
“I think we will,” Pidge replied.

  
Keith took a deep breath and pulled out his spiderman suit from his backpack.

  
“You’re??” Pidge gasped. “It all makes sense.”

  
“I’m glad you told us.” Hunk said resting his giant hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Pidge, do you have something you want to say.”

  
Keith was confused and saw Pidge looking away.

  
“I uh…”

  
“You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone,” Keith promised.

  
“I… turn into a raging green monster when I get pissed off.”

  
“The one I saw on the news?” Keith asked.

  
“Yeah, they call me Hulk.”

  
“Matt and I wanted her to experience a normal high school life, before she gets brought to S.H.I.E.L.D for training, but it’s really risky.” Hunk sighed.

  
“Like Pidge’s brother Matt? The dance teacher?” Keith asked.

  
“Ballet is manly!!” She shouted from the couch. “Also yes, that Matt.”

  
“It’s only a matter of time before shield requites you too, especially that Deadpool guy you seem to hang out with a lot. He’s on their watch list.”

  
“Like in a negative way?” Keith asked cautiously.

  
“For now, yes. He’s like an uncontained fire. If he works with us, we could probably come up with something, but he has no interest in working with others.”

  
“You keep saying us, are you a part of S.H.I.E.L.D?” Keith asked.

  
“Yes, my codename is Hawkeye, I was originally just here to make sure Pidge was ok, but now I’ve really learned to love living here. Especially the street venders, with the hot dogs? Yum, anyways thanks for telling us.”

  
“Keith? Are you home?” Shiro asked, walking in the door kicking off his shoes.

  
Keith shoved his suit back into his bag and zipped it shut. “Hey, Shiro!” He said anxiously.

  
“Oh, Hunk! It’s nice to see you, and Pidge you too. This is the first time you two have come over correct?”

  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen you since you stopped dropping Keith off at school.” Hunk chuckled.

  
“It’s been too long, you two are always welcome here, hey Keith?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Is this yours?” Shiro held up a spiderman pin.

  
“No?”

  
“It must be Lance’s then, I drove him home the other day, why don’t you give it to him next time you see him, anyways. I’m just stopping by to grab some things. I’ll be going back to work. See you tomorrow, I’ll actually be making breakfast tomorrow.”

  
“Please don’t, we know that neither of us can cook.”

  
“Fine, then we’ll go out to eat. Cya boys, and Pidge.”

  
They all waited for him to leave and Hunk continued, “is it safe to say you haven’t told him yet.”

  
“I’m telling him never, he wouldn’t let me do it anymore.”

  
“Risk your life on a daily basis?” Pidge said sarcastically.

  
“…Well, yeah.”

  
“Would you want your kid risking their life on a daily basis?” Hunk mentioned.

  
“No… But, if my kid wanted to help people, even if it put themselves at risk, I would let them.”

  
“You think Shiro won’t understand that.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
Hunk looked over at Pidge and shrugged. “I think he’s going to find out eventually.”

 

Keith had a lot on his mind, whether it be the thought of Shiro finding out who he really is, or the thought that maybe Deadpool didn’t like him anymore. The last one was hard to think about. He climbed up the side of the Firemen’s apartment building and looked for Deadpool in his favorite spot, the roof toilet. How he brought a toilet up to the roof of a 10 story building was beyond him, but he liked to sit on it and watch the sun set. He peaked at the top of the building to see him right where he expected. Barely lit by the string of lights that scattered across the roof.

  
“Hey La… Pool, I thought I’d find you here.”

  
“You were looking for me?” He sounded surprised.

  
“Yeah, you’ve been avoiding me all day.”

  
“You ignored me.”

  
“What?”

  
“You don’t have to send me nudes, if you wanted that would be great, but you don’t have to, I’ll never make you do something you don’t want to.”

  
“Oh..” Keith was softened by his sentiment.

  
“But you didn’t even like the pictures that I sent you! What kind of friend doesn’t use the other as wank material?”

  
Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Don’t laugh at me,” Lance said sadly.

  
“I’m demi, I don’t wank at all really.”

  
“Demi?” Lance asked.

  
“I have to have a strong romantic attraction before I want to try anything with them.”

  
“Do you think we could have that?”

  
Keith walked over to the edge of the building and sat down. “I think so, but I know that you’re not like that at all and I don’t want to..”

  
“No!” Lance shouted. He walked over to the edge and sat next to him. “I mean, I’m pan so of course, I want to, but I’m loyal as fuck. If you just promise you'll think that someday, then I’ll wait for you.”

  
Keith wrapped his arms around him surprising Lance. He replied by rolling his mask up and kissing his head. Lance wrapped his arm around him a sighed happily.

  
“Oh you left this in my uncle's car,” Keith mentioned holding out the spider pin.

  
“My little spidey pin!” He cheered, he took his pin and pinned it on his suit.

  
“You’re embarrassing.” Keith laughed.

  
“I like having something to remind me of you, wherever I go.”

  
“How about I just go with you instead.”

  
He replied with a forehead nuzzle and then they returned to watching the cars go by.


	5. Blade of Mamora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance take a trip to see the Blade of Mamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, thanks for reading this chapter.If you like it, hit me up with a comment! I would love to hear what you have to say. Spoilers in the end notes btw.

“I’ll take you to the blade or mamora, but your friends can’t come.”

  
“Am I the only one that thinks changing in the bathroom is a bad idea,” Keith questioned. “And why not.”

  
“You see, the Blade of Mamora is veeeery picky on who gets to be a part of their… it’s basically a cult.”

  
“You’re not reassuring me.” Keith leaned over to put on his suit giving Lance the perfect opportunity to smack his ass. He debated it temporarily, but decided the short-term consequences were worth the long-term satisfaction. He wound up to give a solid smack when Keith web shot his hand against the wall.

  
“Stay focused. Anyways, I would say my friends are reliable.”

  
“You didn’t know their secret identity until a few nights ago, and I still don’t know theirs. Do they know mine?” Lance asked ripping his hands from the wall.

  
“No, I didn’t tell them about you.”

  
“Thank you Spidey,” Lance pulled up his mask a leaned forward for a kiss. Keith gave him a quick peck and pulled his mask on. At that moment he realized they were matching quite closely. Both their suits consisted of mostly red, however, Keith has white and blue while Lance was only red and black.

  
“Another thing, their motto is knowledge or death, so.... just keep that in mind.”

  
Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed his backpack. “So you realize we can’t just go walk into the school in out suits, right?”

  
“Hark!!” He shouted pointing to a window. “Our escape lies within our reach.”

  
“Ok ok, window it is.”

“Ok look Spidey you’re just going to let me pull you.”

  
“I’m not stuck.” He was stuck. He reluctantly held his hands out and Lance pulled him from the window.

  
“Righteous, let’s go.” Lance walked quickly and made sure to wave at everyone who stared. They walked past an ice-cream truck and Lance screamed, “Ice-cream!!! Please let me have some Spidey.”

  
“Let you? You’re an adult, buy it yourself.”

  
“You see technically not an ‘adult’ until February, but more importantly, I never carry a wallet when I'm working. Ruins the lines of my suit. But it appears to me you still have your backpack.”

  
“You know what, fine.” Keith pulled out his wallet and gave him a five. “But I want this back.”

  
“How bout I give you a bj,” He proceeded to shake his hand back and forth in front of his mouth.

  
“Get your ice cream so we can leave.”

  
“Fine,” He turned to the disturbed and confused ice cream man. “I want a scoop of vanilla and caramel.”

  
He got his ice-cream and they continued about their day, They started walking to sketchier and sketchier parts on New York. But Lance didn't care. He finished his ice-cream cone and licked his fingers throughly and suggestively.

  
“Cut it out.” Keith chuckled. But he was slightly nervous. He hadn’t been to this part of town before. “Pool, do you know where we’re going?”

  
‘Yup! We’re almost there.”

  
Finally they arrived at an old tall building with a bar at it’s base. “New people have to go through the top door.”

  
“Which floor?”

  
“The roof.”

  
Keith sighed, “Ok let’s go, are you going to go up the fire escape?”

  
“I was hoping to catch a ride with you, the fire escape’s been busted for a while now.”

  
Keith sighed again, “climb on.” Lance jumped on his back as Keith slowly scaled the building.

  
“You know, if the internet saw the two of us together like this, they would have fits.”

  
“What are you prattling on about?”

  
“I guess we go to different websites.” Lance chuckled.

  
Keith shook his head and continued up the building. “We’re here, climb off.”

  
Lance climbed onto the edge of the roof and did a hand stand. He did a few push ups and then jumped off gracefully.

  
“Stop showing off, where’s the entrance?”

  
Lance pointed to a door on the edge of the building. Keith walked up to it and reached for the handle. Lance grabbed his wrist and said, “No! You have to knock first.”  
  
“Like how?”

  
“Like this,” He walked up to the door, paused and then knocked twice. The door opened with a creak. “Follow me.”

He walked into a worn down room with little no no furniture. A few men in black and purple uniforms with masks over their faces welcomed him.

  
“We’ve heard much about you, I am Kolivan. In order that we continue this coversation, there must be a level of trust, I request you remove your mask.”

  
“Sorry, mask stays on.”

  
“Parker you can trust him.”  
  
“Pool! Seriously!”

  
“Parker, as in Mary Parker?”

  
“Thats my mom, how do you know her name?”

  
Kolivan removed his mask revealing dark skin, white hair, and a large scar over his right eye. “She was one of us, until the Galra took over her plane and sent it crashing into the ocean.”

  
“The Galra killed my parents?”

  
Kolivan nodded.

  
“I’m going to kill them! All of them!”

  
“I understand how you feel, they’ve killed many of our own. But you have us on your side now, justice will be served.”

  
Keith threw his hand through the wall and took heavy breaths.

  
“Keith you’re going to break your hand.” Lance said walking over cautiously.

  
“I understand you’ll need some time, we will leave you alone for now, come downstairs when you’re ready to continue.” Kolivan took the Blade members with him and left the room.”

  
“How’s your hand feeling?”

  
“Broken.”

  
“Time to go back to the hospital?”

  
“I need to talk to them first.”

  
“Do you want a hug?”

  
“Yeah.” He walked over slowly into Lance’s arms. “Don’t grab my ass.”

  
“Your ass is tempting, but I won’t.” He pet the top of his head and hummed Funky Town by Lipps Inc.

  
“Funky town?”

  
“What? It’s catchy.”

  
Suddenly the men charged back in, “The galra are attacking Bryant Park!”

  
“Is your hand going to be ok?” Lance asked.

  
“It’s going to have to be.” He jumped out the window and made his way to the park, swinging back and forth on his webs. “Shit, this really hurts.” He looked below him to see Lance running behind him.  
They got to the park to see a group of people all in purple suits waiting for them. The Blade of Mamora guys tipped over the car to avoid gunfire. Keith hid with them behind the car.

  
“How good is your whole ‘my Spidey sense is tingling’ thing?”

  
“How did you know about that, and pretty good why?”

  
“I’m relying on you babe,” he proceeded to throw a smoke grenade into the mass.

  
“Ok, I got this.” He jumped into the smoke letting his gut to the walking. He saw two forms, he strung him up in the trees, joining him soon after was his friend. The smoke started fading so he grabbed the nearest guy and threw him into the others.

  
“I’ll just be taking these, thank you very much.” He collected all their weapons, he heard a familiar thumping.  
  
“Oh shit.” He was interrupted by a giant fist going straight for his face. He quickly dodged it and jumped out of the way.

  
“Bullets don’t work on this guy!” Keith shouted running over.

  
“And this guy is?” Lance asked.

  
“Sandman.” Keith said kneeling next to Lance.

  
The fog lifted as they saw a man in a green stripped shirt oozing sand from all over his body.

  
“Is this shit seriously happening?” Lance asked. “I’m I hallucinating again?”

  
“No, he’s real.” Keith said, “We need to come up with a plan of attack. Suddenly three arrows landed on Sandman’s body. Sandman laughed and said, “Arrows can’t harm me!” Suddenly all three of them exploded sending bits of sand everywhere.

  
“Arrows… Hawkeye?” Keith looked behind him to see his best friend in a black suit with an orange chest piece shaped like a big V. He had orange on his boots as well. Pidge was behind him, but she wasn’t wearing much of a uniform. Just a purple sports bra and purple athletic shorts. Behind her was Matt, you could tell because he had the exact same hairstyle as Pidge. He was wearing a black one piece jumpsuit. He was probably here for Pidge control, but he had some kind on contraption on his back. They and ran down the hill and behind a car next to theres.

  
“Hey, I know you!!” Lance shouted pointing at Hunk.

  
“Don’t say anything.” Keith said hushing him.

  
“Damage control is going to be pissed about this.” Hunk sighed. “Ok guys, I have a plan, more precisely Black Widow has a plan.”

  
“I have basically a super vacuum that can suck up all the sand, but he has to be in pieces.” Matt said.

  
“So you want me and my lover Spidey to go bust him up a bit.”

  
“Precisely, we’re going to need everyones help, that includes you guys.” Matt gestured towards the Blade of Mamora.

  
“We fight for justice, I believe we are all on the same side, though continuous partnership would…”

  
“CAR!!” Pidge screamed. They all jumped out of the way of a flying car.

  
“Pay a little attention to the main event!” Sandman shouted. He grabbed another car and threw it at them, Keith caught it and threw it right back. Keith looked over and saw Matt handing something to Pidge, she took a big sniff, and screamed at she turned green and grew five feet.. in every direction. Luckily it seems her clothes were built for this, for they remained on her body.

  
“Hulk SMASH!” She shouted smashing Sandman. He shifted himself out of the way. Lance shot three shots into his chest which only led to Sandman’s boisterous laughter.

  
“My turn,” Matt said. He turned on the vacuum and it sucked in all the nearby sand.

  
“What?! What is this?” He moved the remaining parts of his body away, and looked almost scared.

  
Keith felt really bad for him. “Spidey, he’s the bad guy.” Lance shouted sensing his distress.

  
“Right,” He resumed circling around him, sending out spider bombs scatting his body further. Sandman grabbed his wrist, leading to Keith screaming in agony.

  
“Bad move bitch.” Lance said cutting his arm with a katana. His arm fell of and he ran to the right, where he got throughly smashed by Pidge. The Blade of Mamora and Lance through sticky grenades onto him separating him further.

Finally, all his pieces were contained in the vacuum. Pidge was full of restless energy she paced occasionally smashing the ground.  
Matt gave the vacuum to Hunk and walked by carefully. He waited until he got her attention and held his hand out. “Hey sis, the sun’s getting real low.” She reached he hand out and met his. She slowly shrunk as her skin returned to normal. He lay on her hands and knees out of breath.

 

“Did we win?” She asked as her brother helped her to her feet.

  
“Yeah, let’s go home.”

  
“Hey ke.. Spider Man are you ok?” She asked

  
“Yeah I’m fine I’m fine, quick question though. What did you have to smell to turn Hulk?” Keith asked her.

  
“An orange.”

  
“Is there a backstory to that?” Lance asked.

  
“Nah, I just fucking hate oranges.” She chuckled

“I’m going to take him to the hospital, see you guys at school!” Lance paused after saying that statement and sighed.

  
“You’re not very good at this whole, secret identity thing.” Keith said holding his wrist.

  
“Fine fine, let’s go to the hospital.”

***

They went back to the Blade of Mamora headquarters, said hi to weasel, suited down, and walked to the hospital.

  
“What story are we going to tell Shiro?”

  
“You could tell him the truth.” Lance suggested.

  
“Then he won’t let me do it anymore.”

  
“Just say someone pushed you and you fell on it funny.”

  
“Good a story as any.”

 ***

 

“You WHAT?” Shiro shouted over the phone.

  
“Yeah its a small break though… so it’s not going to need a real cast.” He praised God for spider bite induced healing powers.

  
“Is Lance there with you?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Ask him what he wants for dinner, I’m on my way.”

  
“What do you want for dinner?” Keith asked.

  
“Chimichangas!!! He shouted.

  
“Did you hear..” Keith started.

  
“Yeah I heard, I’ll drop by Aunt Chilada’s, and pick something up.”

  
“Thanks Shiro.”

  
“Thanks Shiro!” Lance shouted.

  
Shiro chuckled, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Are you happy? You’re getting chimichangas like you always wanted.”

  
“Yes, you make me very happy.” He got up and lay next to Keith on the emergency room bed.

  
“I don’t want Shiro to see us like this.” Keith whispered.

  
“Gimmie ten minutes.”

  
“I’ll give you five,” he said but it was too late, he already had fallen asleep.

 

“He’s asleep?” Shiro asked.

  
“I’m awake! Chimichangas…. please.”

  
Shiro and Keith laughed and broke out the mexican food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in the hospital a lot. Don't think that theme is going anywhere. For those of you still reading because you want a spoiler, you're in luck. 
> 
>  
> 
> “OH SHIT!” Keith ran over and saw that the bullet went through his brain. “He’ll be fine, right? Super healing and all that?”  
> “What a pretty angel… am I dead pretty angel?” Lance said waving his arms in front of him. "Nah to die I would have to see her again, and we're good friends."


	6. Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Lance and Keith boyfriends? And who is this new villain Birdman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, to make up for it serious chapter and a sex chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> you're welcome

“How’s your wrist?” Hunk asked nibbling at his salad. 

“Hm? It’s fine.” Keith flexed his wrist to show he was telling the truth. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Pidge asked mockingly. 

“Detention.” He answered honestly. 

“What’d he do this time?” Hunk sighed. 

“I was wrongly convicted of stealing the entire cafeteria’s supply of pudding.”Lance said hands in his pockets. He sat next to Keith and smiled. 

“Wrongly?” Keith asked suspiciously. 

“Weeeeell, if they can’t prove it, did you really do it?” 

“Yes…” Pidge looked up from her burger and adjusted her glasses.

“Whatever, do you want a pudding or not.” 

Pidge shrugged and accepted the pudding from his backpack. 

“Here babe I’ll feed you.” Lance readied some banana pudding. 

“No way.” Keith said putting down his sandwich. “You’re not feeding me.” 

Lance pulled the biggest saddest puppy dog pout he could possibly muster but Keith replied, “No.” 

He sighed and ate the spoonful of pudding. 

“Hey where’s the rest of your lunch?” Hunk asked. 

“Just pudding for a while.” He said finishing up the pudding and pulling out another. Chocolate this time. 

“What?” Pidge questioned. 

“I reeeeeally wanted a PS3 so I spent all my state money on one and now I have no food.” 

“You have a job don’t you?” Hunk asked. 

“Not one I should be talking about in.. public schools.” 

All of them stopped eating and every jaw was open. “Are you,” Keith started. 

“A prostitute??” Hunk finished. 

“No, as if anyone would pay to have sex with me.” He chucked sadly. “No I just, do favors for people for cash.” 

“What does that mean?” Pidge asked. 

“I fuck up stalkers, I fix toilets, stuff like that.” He shrugged finishing his second pudding and pulling out a third. 

“That’s vague but ok.” Hunk resumed eating his salad. 

Keith’s mind rested on the ‘as if anyone would pay to have sex with him line.’ He was seriously considering it (not paying for it obviously) and he didn’t see why anyone wouldn’t. Vanessa did, didn’t she? Then the realization, Keith has had a total of zero sexual relationships. Not a single one. Who knows how many Lance has had. 

“Earth to Keith?” Lance waved his hand over Keith’s face. “Hello?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Your friends were asking you a question.” 

Keith looked up to see Pidge frowning slightly and Hunk confused. 

“What were you thinking about?” Lance asked. 

“Uh…nothing.” He blushed deeply. 

He looked up to meet Lance’s glaze. He has a shit-eating grin. He knew. Somehow, he knew what he was thinking. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Pidge asked uncreasing her brow. She probably knew too. 

“Just.. the usual parol.” 

“I’m coming with.” Lance licked the pudding off his thumb.

“Oh yeah cause you’re..” Hunk started. 

Lance hushed him urgently. “Eyes are everywhere.” He signed, his hands moving swiftly. 

“What did he say?” Pidge looked at Hunk questionably. 

“You know A-S-L?” Hunk signed back. 

“What are you doing with your hands?” Keith was confused. 

“I had deaf boyfriend.” 

“How do you know I know ASL.” 

“I know all.” 

“Ok seriously this secret language thing needs to stop.” Keith demanded. 

“It’s sign language, American sign language.” Hunk sighed. 

“Don’t you have a deaf aunt?” Pidge questioned. 

“Yeah and apparently Lance had a deaf boyfriend.” 

“You’ve had a boyfriend before?” Keith asked surprised. 

“Why is this shocking to you?” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“Seriously Keith, have you not been noticing how he flirts with you?” Pidge laughed. 

Keith blushed and then scowled slightly. 

“Do I need to do it more often? In Spanish?” 

“Aren’t you from Canada” Keith asked. 

“Do you see my skin?” 

Hunk and Pidge glanced at his scarring and then looked back at their respective meals. 

“It’s dark?” Keith asked. 

Lance sighed relieved. He pulled his hood up and replied. “I’m Cuban-Canadian, well I guess Cuban-Canadian-American, because I can live in all those places without a visa.” 

“Neat.” Pidge went back to her burger. 

“Now I have to drop by my apartment, hide my pudding before they get the great idea to look through my backpack. Peace.” He displayed the peace sign on his hand before kissing Keith on the cheek and leaving. 

Pidge waited for him to leave before saying. “So you’re boyfriends now?” 

“Maybe?”

“What do you mean maybe?” Hunk questioned. 

“I mean, we haven’t really talked about it.” 

“I think you should.” Pidge said setting her burger down again. 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” 

“Do you not want to talk about it?” Hunk said confused. 

“No it’s not that its just.. he’s not my first crush, but he’d be.” 

“Your first boyfriend?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t be sad, I haven’t dated anyone. Hunk had Shay but she moved, so we’re all single. Except you hopefully.” 

Suddenly they all got a text. 

“911 EMERGENCY” Lit the screen. I was from Lance. 

“Shit.” Keith said grabbing his bag. 

They all scattered to locker rooms, bathrooms, closets, anywhere where they could suit up. Pidge didn’t really have a secret identity because no one fucks with Hulk. 

 

They ran out of the school to hear gunfire in the distance.They followed it and saw someone with robotic wings and a flight suit, flying around being shot at by Deadpool. His back was bleeding and he pulled a shard of metal out of his side. 

“Pool you ok?” Spiderman said his voice drenched with concern. 

“I’m fine but I could use some help.” 

Pidge sniffed that orange rind she hates so much, and Hulked up. Hawkeye fired an arrow plinking off of the assailants wing. 

“You think you can stop me?!” The man laughed. 

“Easy to say when you’re safe in the air, stop being a coward and face me like a man!” Deadpool spat. 

“No, why would I do that? You’re just going to shoot me.” Suddenly a sticky bomb attached itself to his wing. 

“Oh fuck.” The man pressed a series of buttons on his arm panicking, and a shield popped up around his protecting him from the blast. Everyone however was knocked back. 

“HULK SMASH PUNY BIRDMAN” Hulk shouted grabbing him by the feet. 

Everyone winced as he was smashed around like a rag doll. When she threw him he unfolded his slightly broken wings and flew back into the air. 

“What are those made of?” Spiderman asked pausing the attack. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The man spat. 

“Actually yes, is it like carbon fiber? or reenforced steel?” 

“Spidey, I didn’t get the equivalent of a giant kitchen knife stabbed through my entrails, so that you could have a ‘tech talk’ with Birdman.” 

“Oh you’re right, back to business.” 

“To defeat, the huns.” Deadpool chuckled. 

“Ok so you get to go off topic but I don’t?” Spiderman said peeved. 

“No, you were having a conversation, I was merely adding a line from Disney’s best movie.” 

“Guys Birdman is getting away!” Hawkeye shot a bomb arrow at the man as he tried to escape. 

Hulk grabbed his leg again, but he activated a shield, shocking her gigantic green hands. “Stop calling me Birdman the name’s Vulture.” 

He pulled out a gun and fired it at Deadpool. He fell backwards and stayed down. Vulture aimed next at Hulk but Hawkeye shot the gun out of his hand. 

“OH SHIT!” Keith ran over and saw that the bullet went through his brain. “He’ll be fine, right? Super healing and all that?” 

Hawkeye shrugged visibly upset. 

“What a pretty angel… am I dead pretty angel?” Lance said waving his arms in front of him. "Nah to die I would have to see her again, and we're good friends." 

“He’s talking nonsense!” Keith shouted. 

Vulture tried to escape, but even in this form, the Hulk recognized Deadpool as a friend. She grabbed his legs, he activated the shield but she powered through, waves of electricity flowing through her body. He pulled out another gun to fire at her but Hawkeye fired bomb arrows at him. They were interrupted by Deadpool standing straight up, looking a little dizzy. 

“Ok Birdman so I’m getting tired, maybe the blood loss who knows, so I’m saying we end things, here and now.” Deadpool dug through his hello kitty ammo bag and pulled out two semi-automatic ‘spray and prayers’ as he called them. 

Everyone stood and watched as he held them up, to see his drop them both and toss his katana into the motor in his wings. 

“You see, I tricked you, all of you, feels pretty great.” 

“Nice one Pool!” Spiderman shot his web into the motor as well sending him tumbling into the ground. 

“Dibs!” Deadpool said running over. Everyone stood confused as he sat on his face briefly and then laughed. 

“What was that??” Spiderman asked. 

“Dry t-bagging, I do it to people who ruin my FUCKING SUIT. Weasel is gonna be piiiiiissed.” 

“Where’s Black Widow? He’s usually here by now. We’ve got a bit of uh.. problem we have to deal with.” Hawkeye said gesturing to Hulk who was pacing anxiously. 

Vulture took the opportunity to try to abandon his wings and make a break for it. 

“Not so fast.” A voice was heard from above. 

“Iron man?” Spiderman asked confused. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“I’m a busy man.” His red suit clinked as he set his feet down holding the arm of Vulture. 

“Hey Mr.BossMan haven't seen you in a while.” Deadpool said packing his bag. 

“Yeah I’m a busy man, anyone else want to add something?!” 

Spiderman scratched the back of his suit awkwardly, Hawkeye gestured to Hulk once again, and Deadpool heaved his bag over his shoulder and said, “Toodles friends, I have a suit to repair.” 

Spiderman eyed the gaping hole in his suit where the skin had been completely healed. 

“Pool wait.” Iron man said sternly. “You did good here, I think S.H.I.E.L.D would benefit if it had someone like you on their team.” 

“The Blade of Mamora and I are fine on our own, I don’t need the government breathing down my neck. Thanks… and guys?”

“Yeah?” Spiderman asked. 

“The vaccine is finished, let me know when you want a shot.” He shifted the bag further on his shoulder and left the team. 

“I have a suit I can use to deter Hulk, if need be.” 

“No.” said Hawkeye. “She’s not mad.. well not madder than usual.” 

Hulk continued to pace as if she had loads of unvented frustration just sitting, collecting dust. 

“I’m here!” Black Widow shouted running in. “I’m sorry I should have been at the school.” 

“It doesn’t matter, she’s waiting for you.” Hawkeye gestured to Hulk a third time, but she stood staring at Black Widow, crying. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” He barely had to hold her hands before she shrunk back to her 5’3’ self. 

“I’m… tired.” Pidge sighed falling into his arms. 

“Ok, I’m taking her home.” Black Widow picked her up easily and carried her like a child. She protested at first but was too tired to care. Hunk gathered his arrows and left as Damage Control arrived. 

“I’ll deal with them, you go ahead and go home kid.” Iron man sighed. 

“Oh, ok sure. Thanks.” 

“Looks like Pool had a bit of a cut.” Iron Man pointed to the large bloodstain on the grass.” 

“I’ll text him.” Spiderman said, and instantly regretted. 

“Text? You know his secret identity?” 

“Uh.. got to go!” He web shot out of there faster than Iron Man could ask how he knew that. 

 

Keith stripped his suit off an fell on his bed with a thump. He weakly pulled his phone of of his pocket, hoping to see a message from Lance. 

 

Lance: sry for being a bitch

Lance: dont be mad

 

Keith sighed happily. 

 

Me: I’m not bad, how’s your wound.

 

He stared at his phone waiting for the ‘…’ 

 

Lance: me? I’m fine. Just need some tequila and orange juice

 

Keith sighed a grumpy sigh. 

 

Me: Blood loss and drinking do NOT mix well. 

 

Lance: says you 

 

Me: Says everyone! 

 

Lance: fine I wont drink, just for you… add me on snapchat 

 

Me: So what, you can send me more dick pics?

 

Lance: You said no dick pics so no dick pics… but sexy pics you didn't say no to 

Lance: image attached. 

 

_Oh no. Should I even look at it._ Keith thought for a second, he was going to look. Lance was in the bath again, he had loads of bubbles and his legs were crossed so his junk wasn’t visible. His legs and pretty much everywhere else visible was either shaved or waxed. He dawned a bit of a pout, the good side of his face was facing the camera, and he hair was wet down. 

Keith felt something, but what? Thats when he felt hot, and a pressure in his boxers. 

“Holy fuck I have a boner.” 

 

Lance: you like? 

 

Keith didn’t want to respond. He would totally gloat if he knew. A little angel Spiderman on his shoulder cried out, “don’t you know how pleased he would be if he knew he got a rise out of you?” 

A devil Spiderman responded. “No he’ll use this against us!” 

Keith sat up abruptly. _A dream?_ He looked at his phone, it read 3:00 am. He checked his conversation with Lance and saw the messages he remembered, and up it goes. He noticed a new message from Lance. 

 

Lance: don’t like? 

Lance: I’m sorry, goodnight. 

 

He fucked up. Keith didn’t want to wait until morning before he talked to Lance. He dialed his phone. He heard what felt like ages of ringing, until he heard his voice. 

“Lance can’t come to the phone right now, he’s too busy either sleeping, eating, and weed whacking (you know what it is) Leave a message. beep.” 

“Uh hey Lance, I just wanted to talk, call me back.” He hung up the phone end then screamed into his pillow. 

 

“Keith?” The door creaked open and a very exhausted Shiro peeked in. Keith pulled the sheets up to hide the boner.

“Uh.. what’s up.” 

“You were screaming?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why were you screaming?” 

“I fell asleep while texting Lance and now he probably hates me.” 

“What were you talking about? Something serious?” 

“Ish..” Keith wanted nothing more than to be done with this conversation. Shiro sensed that. 

“Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m always here.” 

“Thanks Shiro.” 

“You guys are boyfriends, it’ll work out eventually.” 

“You knew about that?”

“Wha.. of course I knew! I’m your uncle. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn’t know.” 

“Um.” 

“Don’t answer that.” Shiro sighed and knelt by his bed. “I’m cool with it, you know. I’ve dated guys before.” 

“You what?!” 

“Don’t make it a big deal, cause it’s not! It doesn't matter who you like as long as it’s healthy. He’s good for you, I can tell.” 

“Thanks Shiro.” 

Shiro gave him a quick hug, said goodnight, and left the room. 

 

Keith sighed. “That’s a relief, why was I worried?” He chuckled, now back to the problem at hand. He pulled the sheets back to see the boner was still there. Now Keith, being a demi, typically didn’t get boners except in the morning. But now, there was a cause for this one. He pulled out his phone and hoped Lance had texted him. No messages. His hand wandered to the picture again cementing the erection. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” He muttered. _I’ll just jerk it off, no biggie._ Yes biggie. He was thinking of Lance and jerking off. But he figured, maybe if he imagined it, it would go faster. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _Would I fuck or be fucked?_ An image of Lance crawling over him, leaving kissed on his neck and down his stomach. _Be fucked._ He stroked his length and imagined it, imagined Lance’s voice whispering in his ear. Imagined his hand exploring his body, his tongue. Keith came all over his sheets as he panted heavily. 

“Fuck.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently, promise. Also I purposefully phrased the ASL differently so you will all know he's using sign language. For example, no "the" in sign language. I go park I is how you would say I go to the park.


	7. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is worried he's upset Lance, how can he make it up to him? Maybe a hand job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> But also character development

Keith tapped his foot on the pavement anxiously. He had on a red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was getting too long and needed a thorough brushing, which he hadn’t done. 

“Hey where’s your boyfriend?” Pidge shouted walking up the front steps of the school. She was wearing a dress, for once, a lime green one that reached down to her feet. Her mom must have convinced her to wear it, she looked a little uncomfortable. Hunk followed in his kaki shorts and yellow top. 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. “I may have done the only thing I’ve ever done that made him angry before, again.” 

“What did you do?” Hunk asked. 

“He send me a nude and I didn’tsay anything.” 

“Did you like, not like it?” Pidge questioned. 

“No, opposite actually.” 

“And you left the guy on read! You monster!” Pidge gasped. 

“Low blow man, poor guy must be devastated.” Hunk sighed. 

“Not helping.” 

“Fine, just tell him you actually did like it and boom,” Pidge clapped her hands once. “Happy gay time.” 

“Well, gay does mean happy.” Hunk added. 

“But where is he?” Keith moaned. 

Keith noticed someone coming up behind him, “where is who?” 

“Lance!” He said relieved. 

Lance was in his favorite jacket, hood up, even though it was basically summer. He was sporting an old pair of jeans someone (him maybe?) patched up. 

“You were talking about me weren’t you.” He looked a little disheartened as if he was sure they would be bad things. 

“We’re out. Peace” Pidge grabbed Hunk and they both exited. 

“We weren’t shit talking you, promise.” 

He looked relieved. “So what were you talking about then?” 

“Me being a douce.” Keith sighed. 

Lance looked around and pulled them into a slightly more secluded area. “Just because you don’t like my nudes doesn’t mean you’re a douche.” 

“No I liked it. I just fell asleep.” 

“You liked it? and fell asleep?” 

“Yeah I had a weird dream with an angel spiderman and a devil spiderman.” 

“Ok.. what were they saying?” 

“Whether or not to tell you I liked it.” 

“And by liked it you mean?” 

“Uuuugh you’re gonna make me say it… liked it as it.. got a boner.” 

“Did you?” Lance’s face lit up with a confused grin. 

“Yup, ruined my sheets, I had to do laundry at 3 am!” 

Lance chuckled and gave him a kiss. “I’m so happy, you have no idea.” 

“Lets go to class.” Keith nudged his playfully and they both walked in class chatting away like soul mates. 

 

 

Keith was sure that Lance was going to invite him into his apartment, but it looked like he was ok taking it slow. Keith hummed to himself as he gathered his books. 

“Hey Parker!” Some hoodlum shouted as Keith made his way to his motorcycle. 

“What?” Keith was unamused. 

“Hear you like sucking dick.” The first teen unzipped his purple coat revealing his dark skin underneath. Two more boys walked over one in red and the other in brown. 

“Huh? How’s it taste?” The punk in red laughed running a hand through his spiked blonde hair. 

“Look I don't have time for whatever this is.” He sighed putting on his helmet. 

Brown jacket pulled out a knife and swiped at Keith’s stomach. Keith quickly moved out of the way and gripped the knife in a fluid motion. 

“Hey, I like this knife, I’m keeping it.” He said pushing the teen to the ground. 

“Cocky bitch!!” Purple coat pulled out a hand gun. 

“Fuck.” Keith could take this guy easily, but not without revealing his identity. He took a step back and landed on his ass. 

A gun fired. 

 

Keith patted his body over, he was fine?

“Easy there.” Blondie put his knife on the ground. 

“Keith are you ok?” A familiar voice rang out. 

“Lance!” Keith sighed relieved. 

“Do like your friend does, guns on the ground or I’m starting off with your kneecaps.” 

“Ok ok, you won. We’ll leave.” Purple coat slid the gun to Lance. 

“Tell me.” 

“What?” Purple’s voice was quavering. 

“What were you going to do to my friend?” Lance’s voice was terrifying to say the least. Keith saw that he had a revolver cocked to the side. He stepped up closer to Purple and spat, “Answer the fucking question.” 

“I-I-I- I was just going to fuck him up a little.” 

“Then why is your jacket unzipped?” 

The color left all of their faces. 

“Oh..” Keith felt even more grateful for Lance’s help. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill all of you.” 

The boys scrambled into their shitty ford truck and drove off. 

“I could have gotten out of that on my own, but thanks.” 

“My mom would have said you’re a good influence on me you know.” He held a hand out for Keith. 

Keith took it standing up and replied. “Would have?” 

“It was just me and mama against the world, just the two of us.” 

“Your dad?” 

“Haven’t seen him since the day he splashed acid on me to test and see if I had healing powers.”

“Oh..” 

“Mom was a stripper so I had to learn to fight, to protect us both. We traveled a lot for a while, running from creeps and the law. Some douchebag tried to run off with her one night, so she stabbed him. His friends killed her. The cops wouldn’t even let me look at the body.” 

Keith couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him, saying nothing. 

Lance accepted the hug. “There was no one for me to go to, so I filed some paperwork to make me my own legal guardian. Which let me to being here, which led me to meeting you.” 

Lance looked up to see a warm smile greeting him. “Everyone I’ve been with leaves me feeling so lonely, but not,” Lance poked Keith’s nose as he said, “you.” 

They stood in the parking lot of the school, Keith was quite a bit shorter than Lance, so his chin rested on his chest as he looked up at him. 

“You’re different, you’re special.” He planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Why don’t you spend the night at my house tonight, Shiro is at a conference.” 

“Is this?” Lance asked looking down. 

“Yes, are you coming or not.” 

“I’m planing to! A few times actually!” 

“You’re gross.” He sat on the motorcycle and patted behind him. 

Lance giggled and hopped on wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love you.” He nuzzled his face into the back of his jacket. 

“I love you too” 

 

 

“Wooooooah.” Lance walked around amazed. “This is fucking great!” He walked around the apartment mouth agape. Keith chucked the Taco Bell, they bought on the table. 

Keith leaned against the wall grinning. 

“Your bath is huge!” Lance laughed. 

“Why don’t we take a bath then, after tacos of course.” 

“Babe, you’re the best.” Lance kissed him and got out the tacos. 

 

“So just you and Shiro?” Lance said munching on a potato ole. 

“Yeah we lived in apartment similar to yours for a little while. Then this great guy Tony Stark took us in. He passed away not that long ago, and since he had no children he left his company to Shiro.” 

“That’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“Yeah but he manages pretty well. Want the last churro?” 

“Fuck yeah I want the last churro.” 

Keith laughed and stared into Lance’s eyes. Bright blue. Beautiful blue. Lance noticed the staring and smiled. “What are you staring at me for?” 

“Just how pretty you are.” 

Lance was shocked. “Me pretty? Are you drunk?” 

Keith laughed, “we haven’t drank anything tonight!” 

“Can we?” 

“No Shiro will totally find out.” 

“Oh well, anyways I’m finished, so how about that bath?” 

 

“Boop.” Lance poked Keith in the butt. 

“Hey!” Keith laughed, that’s when he saw, Lance’s magnificent abs. He looked down at himself, definition but not the same. He felt a hand rest below his chin. Lance kissed him softly and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hugs while naked are kinda.” Keith laughed. Lance kissed his cheek and climbed into the bath. He gestured for him to come in. 

Keith pulled off his red boxers and climbed in front on Lance. “So how does your mutant healing work? Cause I have that a little, but obviously not the same.” 

“Well mine can regrow stuff that’s not there, not just heal.” 

“Ok go on.” 

“Like one time I was decapitated and my body grew right back within a few hours.” 

“Woah crazy, so just your brain has to be intact?” 

“Actually just a part of my brain had to be intact, I can grow back from pretty much any wound. But I start to loose sanity every time I regrow my brain.” 

“Oh, like the hallucinations?” 

“Yeah..” 

“And when you got shot in the head earlier, you said something along the lines of you can’t be dead or you would see her again, and that you’re good friends, what’s that about?” 

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s head and pulled back his bangs while he spoke. “When I get close enough to death, I see her.” 

“Her?” 

“Her being death, she’s a lovely lady.” 

“What’s she look like?” 

“Well she had white hair, she wears a dark robe, she had red crescents under her eyes that glow a little, well pinkish red. She says her name is Allura.” 

“Death has a name?” 

“Yes, and it’s Allura. Sometimes I tell her I’m ready to come with her, but she never does, she pushes me back to live and I wake up naked in a dumpster where my brain was thrown away. That’s how I escaped the lab to go live with my mother, I blew my own brains up and they tossed me, thinking theres no way I could have survived and then I found mom and we fled to Canada.” 

“Lab..”

“Yeah my dad was a doctor, he injected my mom with something while she was pregnant with me, and I had a potential to have super power.” 

“Yeah go on.” 

“But they have to beat the shit out of you to get it to work, and it has to be in there for a while. So they waited until I was 13 and then I spent a year in the lab.” 

Keith interlaced his fingers with Lance’s. 

“The first thing they did was throw acid on me, except it didn’t heal. So they kept doing more and more tests. They cut off my finger and it grew back, I stole their gun and blew my brains, so they tossed me. I saw Allura and she gave me another chance. I found my mom, we escaped to Canada, got into some bad business there so we moved to America, and you know the rest. What about you?” 

“My story is less intense. My parents died in a plane crash caused by the Galra as you know, my uncle Shiro took me in, he and his girlfriend Romelle. They weren’t that much older than me however, so until Stark took Shiro in, we weren’t doing great. On a school field trip to go see this science expo and this huge red and blue spider bit me. I figured out I had powers pretty soon after. But…” 

“But?” Lance continued stroking his hair. 

“I was an idiot and I got Romelle killed, Shiro hasn’t been the same since.” 

“How?”

I saw this big beefy guy stealing from this convenience store, I was supposed to buy dinner but I lost the money and so I had no Idea how I was going to get dinner. I think if I explained Shiro would have given me more.” 

“But..” 

“But I was lingering in the store, I was going to try to steal something but this guy takes money out of the cash register and tosses me a stack to keep me quiet.” 

“Ok go on.” 

“Well Romelle comes to see what’s taking me so long, and sees the guy running away with all the money and tries to stop him and…”

“Doesn’t make it?” 

“No.” 

“You blame yourself..” 

“Wouldn’t you?” 

“Probably, but you shouldn’t” 

“Why?” 

“Romelle came to check on you she loved you, but she should NOT have tried to stop him, unarmed at least. It’s not like you knew she was coming in after you, plus you needed food and someone gave you money, you were what 15?” 

“Lucky guess.” 

“I’m serious, this has probably been eating you the last 3 years. You’re a hero, you don’t deserve that weight!” 

Keith cuddled into Lance’s back. “I know you’re right, it’s just hard.” 

“It wont stop being hard, but you’re doing the right thing.” 

“I love you.” Keith kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too.” Lance kissed him back. “I love a lot of things about you.” 

“Oh?” Keith teased. 

“I love the way you crinkle your nose when you’re angry or something smells bad, sometimes I can’t tell which one is which.” 

Keith rested his head on his chest 

“I love your mullet, I love your freckles, I love your passion, I love all of you.” 

Keith let himself be praised closing his eyes. He never felt this safe. “Lance?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t think I’m ready to have sex yet.” He said disappointed. 

“I won’t rush you.” Lance hummed. 

“You’re not disappointed?” 

“I am, but not in you.” 

“But we can do something else.” Keith teased. 

Lance raised a brow. 

Keith wiggled his ass, hoping for a reaction. Up it goes. He grinned, basking in the power he had over him. 

“Keith.” Lance gripped Keith’s hair and grinned. “Playing dirty aren’t you now?” 

Keith felt a surge of confidence. He reached behind him and gave a slow stroke. 

“You better take responsibility for the boner you just caused. Keith flipped around in the bath and ran his open fist up and down his shaft. He kissed Lance and clumsily slipped his tongue in. Lance gripped his face and nibbled on his lips and explored his mouth with his pleasure seeking tongue. Keith felt his face flush, but his hand didn’t slow down. Lance moaned slightly into the kiss and pulled back surprising Keith. He chomped on his shoulder leading to a loud moan from Keith. 

“Found your kink.” Lance said licking his lips. 

“Wwwait!” Keith was completely flustered, but he didn't let go of his grip. He even moved faster. 

“Fuuuuuck” Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t stop, I’m close.” 

Keith quickened the pace as he felt more kisses along his neck. He breathed shallow as Lance bit him a second time. That felt good, like a surge of energy shooting through his. His boner started to feel painful. Lance must have noticed because he gripped Keith’s dick firmly. 

“Together.” He whispered. 

Keith was feeling hazy, the heat of the tub, the heat of passion, it was almost too much. Keith felt a warm fluid shoot on his chest accompanied by Lance’s exhausted moan. Both their hands stopped as they breathed heavily. 

“That won’t do.” Lance chuckled. 

“Huh?” Keith asked. 

“Firstly, you need a shower, sorry about the friendly fire.” 

Keith looked down to see white splattered on his chest. “Haha gross.” 

Lance drained the tub and turned on the shower that was on the opposite side of the bathroom. “Fancy ass bathroom.” Lance mumbled checking the temperature. He gestured to Keith to go inside, so he walked in and washed his chest. 

“Never in my life have I come first, until today.” 

“Sorry?” Keith was confused. 

“No, you have magic hands, it’s my fault for having no restraint. But I’m going to help you out.” 

“Help?” 

Lance climbed into the shower and dropped to his knees. 

_Oh_. Keith bit his lip in anticipation. 

“Warning, not to brag, but I’m really good at these.” 

“You’re gonna drown.” Keith gripped Lance’s hair attempting to mentally prepare himself. 

Lance licked the slit, loving the taste of salt and the anticipatory shaking. But just in case he said, “Tap my head if you want out.” 

Keith nodded. Lance gave him a few pumps before lowering his head. He bobbed slowly swirling his tongue. Keith moaned, loudly. Lance grinned despite the dick in his mouth, and quickened the pace fondling his balls. Keith gripped Lance’s hair firmer and threw his head back hitting the tiles with a bang. “You.. were right, you’re really good at this.” 

Much to Keith’s dismay he pulled back and grinned. “You want out?” 

“Please no.”

“I’m teasing.” He spit on Keith’s shaft and pumped it a few times before resuming. Keith moaned and thrust his hips forward surprising Lance. He almost choked (almost). Tears beaded in his eyes but he continued bobbing up and down faster and faster. 

“I’m!” Keith shouted. 

Lance nodded. Keith wanted to close his eyes but fuck, Lance looked so good. He bit his tongue and shot down Lance’s throat. 

“I’m sorry! He pulled back and flopped out of his mouth. He expected Lance to spit it out into the drain but he swallowed the whole load. 

He gave Keith a kiss, which honestly, grossed Keith out a bit but Lance seemed into it, so he shrugged it off. 

“Want me to brush my teeth first?” Lance said laughing. 

“Yeah.” Keith chuckled. “That’s gross.” 

“You’ll love it eventually.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Lets dry off. 

Keith was in a bit of a daze, Lance took great pride in it. “Ready for bed?” Keith asked spitting out his toothpaste. 

“Hold up babe.” Lance grabbed his backpack and pulled out three bottles. 

“What’s that?” 

He held a medium red bottle, “This is for acne.” He then held up a small white bottle with a green see through pump on the top, “this is for scarring,” and one final bottle which was pink and had a rose on it. “This is lotion.” 

“Quite the process.” Keith snickered. 

“Hey! This is my to go bag, you haven’t even seen the real stuff.” 

“Oh you’ll have to show me.” Keith teased. 

“I’ll have you over, any time. But let’s go to bed”

Keith nodded and showed him to his room. 

“Holy fucking shit you’re a nerd.” Lance gaped as he looked around his room. There were posters upon posters. There was a poster for Tesla, there was a poster for My Chemical Romance, there was not one but three posters of Voltron Defenders of the Universe. Not to mention the lego deathstar he had displayed on his desk. 

“Ok fine I’m a nerd.” 

Lance pulled him into a kiss. “No, I love it.” 

They climbed into his Star Wars sheets, which led to a story about how Shiro thinks its hilarious and refuses to buy him any other sheets, which led to the best night sleep either of them have had for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see when the next chapter comes out but I have a bit of modifying to do after I got a really good idea from a commenter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak peak below, don't read if you don't want spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>  “I can’t hear you!” Hunk shouted coughing occasionally. “I can’t hear me!!” He rested his thumb against his ear and pulled back to see blood. He ruptured his ear drums, definitely. “Shit shit shit shit.” He was panicking, how could he help the team if he was deaf.”   
>  “Calm down, it’s ok, you be fine.” Lance finished the sentence resting his thumb on his chest his fingers splayed outwards.


	8. Doc Ock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sleepy morning, Doc Ock is taking over a Blade base! Good thing the team is on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. I had the worst writer's block I've ever had on this fic. But I'm posting maybe three chapters today and then I'll see if I can finish things up in about three or four more. Or do a monster fic, we'll have to see. 
> 
> For everyone still subscribed thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I'll make sure I'm never gone this long again. 
> 
> love you all

Lance woke up in a drowsy haze. He was much warmer than usual, and not just because it was the middle of the summer. 

 

_ No way I have a fever.  _

 

He opened his eyes half-lidded but was utterly shocked to find a pale arm draped over his chest. Not only an arm but an extremely cuddly Keith, aka Spider-Man. 

 

_ I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming. _

 

Lance sat up a little, scanning his surroundings. Wow, Keith’s room was nerdy. Did he need so many posters?

 

_ Did we sleep together? No, I would remember that.  _

 

Keith’s hair was a birds nest. Lance wondered how long it had been since he brushed it. 

 

_ Am I in heaven?  _

 

Lance felt his face and winced at the familiar scarring brushing his fingertips. 

 

_ No, this is real.  _

 

It came back suddenly, the memories of their night together. He really would have thought he made it up, but Keith was snuggled next to him in a pair of boxers and nothing else. 

 

Damn, he looked beautiful. 

 

Lance couldn’t resist the urge to brush his cheek with the back of his fingers. He was so perfect, his pale skin gently lit by the light peering through his wafting curtains over the open window. 

 

Keith wrinkled his nose and fluttered his eyes open. He didn’t look as shocked as Lance at their nakedness and close contact. 

 

“Morning” he mumbled. 

 

“Good morning beautiful.” Lance kissed his forehead lovingly. 

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Keith murmured.

 

“Yes but I’m cooking.”

 

“No complaints here.” 

 

“I’ll get started you stay here.”

 

“M’kay,” Keith said half asleep. 

 

Lance hummed to himself as he cooked a fairly decent breakfast despite the lack of ingredients. All they had was a few eggs, one slice of ham, and an old bagel. 

 

Keith wandered into the kitchen, slightly more awake. 

 

“Hello darling.” Lance watched the eggs carefully. 

 

“Smells good.” Keith smiled sitting at the table. 

 

“I’m making breakfast sandwiches. Well, one breakfast sandwich. I can’t eat bagels.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Lance prepared their plates as he replied. “Gluten intolerant. I can’t drink wine or I swell up.” 

 

“Wine doesn’t have gluten, you’re thinking of beer.” 

 

“Huh.” Lance set their plates on the table and dug in. 

 

“This is really good!” Keith exclaimed.

 

Lance beamed at the compliment. 

 

“You’re my boyfriend right?” Keith asked. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Just checking.” 

 

“You thought we weren’t?” 

 

“No, we just never made it clear.”

 

“Sorry babe,” Lance pressed another kiss on his temple. “I’ll make sure you know how much I love you.” 

 

Keith smiled and brushed his hand with his thumb before resuming the breakfast sandwich. “I’ll make sure we stock up on gluten-free waffles, I feel bad all you’re eating is an egg.” 

 

“Your fridge needs work, there was basically nothing to make breakfast.”

 

Keith yawned. “I’m going to go grocery shopping today if you want to come with?” 

 

“Sure! It’s a date.”

 

This couldn’t possibly be their first date, could it? It’s the first one since they’ve ‘been a couple’ but how have they not spent more time together? 

 

“Why the frown?” Lance looked into his eyes confused.

 

“We don’t go on a lot of dates.” 

 

Lance looked relieved at his answer and walked to the dishwasher with the dirty plates. 

 

“Well, we’re busy, superhero stuff and all.” 

 

“So? I still want to have a life outside of Spider-Man.” 

 

“Let’s go on a date, a real date.” 

 

“Where to?” 

 

“Leave that to me. Now let’s go get you some groceries. Even my fridge looks better than yours and I am poor AF.”

 

“OK,” Keith yawned again.

 

“Put on some clothes first nudie” 

 

Keith chuckled and headed to his room. Lance smacked his butt as he turned away. 

 

“Finally, I’ve been holding that back for a while.”

 

“Try that again, see what happens.”

 

“Ooh, scary boyfriend.” Lance teased. 

 

Keith scowled but only for a few seconds before heading to his room, for real this time.

 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” Keith called out from his bedroom.

 

“Nah I keep some in my backpack.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“In case a certain superhero wants to make a booty call.” 

 

Keith peaked from around the wall. “Perv.” 

 

“Says the guy in nothing but red briefs.” 

 

“I’m changing, give me a sec.” 

 

“Take your time,” lance teased.

 

***

 

“What if I go Hulk?” Pidge asked concerned. She sat on a hospital bed her sleeve rolled up to her shoulder.

 

“Just a poke, your life certainly isn’t in danger.” The Blade or Marmora doctor said. 

 

Pidge looked up at her brother worriedly.

 

“I’ll be fine Pidge, like they said, just a poke.” 

 

The whole team had band-aids on their arm where the Deadpool-blood based injection took place. They mixed the antidote with a sample of Lance’s blood to make a concoction that will prevent paralysis darts from working. 

 

Pidge’s complexion grew a little green, but with some deep breathing she calmed down.

 

“All done.” The doctor said placing the bandage. 

 

“Was that so hard,” Matt said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

 

“Yes.” She wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

 

Suddenly a Blade member burst through the door. “There’s a man attacking one of our bases!” 

 

“Which one?” Deadpool cried out. 

 

“Downtown on 4th!” 

 

“On my way.” Deadpool ran out the door and climbed out the window. 

 

“I’m coming too!” Spider-Man pulled on his mask and followed suit. 

 

They arrived to see Doc Oc climbing up an old building, doctors and scientist fled while Blade members suited up and attacked. 

 

“Spidey! Is that?” Deadpool looked over at his boyfriend. 

 

“Doc Ock.” 

 

“Damn. Hate this guy.” 

 

The rest of the team made their way to the scene and evacuated the building. 

 

Deadpool pulled out his swords and started slicin-dicin all the Galra. 

 

Hulk picked up Doc Ock, but was electrocuted by his arm. Enough so that she shrank down to her tiny size. 

 

He picked her up with one of his many robot arms but was shot in the shoulder. 

 

Black Widow immediately swooped in and carried her lifeless body away from harm. 

 

“See!” Deadpool said, blowing the smoke off his gun. “Not killing people, aren’t you proud?” 

 

“Very,” Spider-Man said fondly. 

 

Deadpool blew him a kiss before returning to the fight. 

 

Without Hulk or Black widow, they were definitely outnumbered. 

 

Hawkeye fired away, safe at the top of the building. That was until he heard a familiar beeping. 

 

“BOMB!” He shouted. 

 

Mere feet away from him an explosion went off sending him flying across the top of the building 

 

“I’ll go check on him!” Deadpool shouted 

 

“Hey Bird, are you ok?” 

 

“I can’t hear you!” Hawkeye shouted coughing occasionally. “I can’t hear me!!” 

 

He rested his thumb against his ear and pulled back to see blood. He ruptured his eardrums, definitely. “Shit shit shit shit.” He was panicking, how could he help the team if he was deaf.” 

 

“Calm down, it’s ok, you be fine.” Lance finished the sentence resting his thumb on his chest his fingers splayed outwards.

 

“Fine? Are you serious?! I’m deaf!” 

 

Deadpool signed back, “Deaf people are fine. You will be too. My scientists can help. Follow me to safety.” 

 

Hawkeye nodded, and they snuck off the back side of the building to Black Widow and Pidge’s safe haven.

 

“I have to go, you’ll be O-K.” Deadpool signed. 

 

Hunk nodded, so grateful he had at least one person he could talk to. 

 

Deadpool rushed back to see Doc had made quite a mess, time to end this. 

 

He pulled out his katana and started slashing off all of his robot arms. 

 

“How DARE you.” Doc Ock gasped. 

 

Deadpool repeated him in a mocking tone. Before he knew it, he was being held down and _his_ arm was chopped off. 

 

“My suit!” Deadpool gasped. 

 

Deadpool grabbed his missing limb, marched up to Doc Ock, and slapped him in the face with his disembodied arm. Doc looked disgusted and punched him into a nearby tree. 

 

“Pool!!” Spider-Man web shot Doc Ock back and drug Deadpool away. 

 

He fired a shot as he was being drug away but it beamed off. 

 

“That. Is. Enough.” A voice was heard from above. 

 

Keith recognized the voice. 

 

_ Shiro?  _

 

_“_ Mr.Bossman, impeccable timing.” Deadpool clapped with one hand. 

 

Iron Man fired a shot knocking Doc Ock off balance. 

 

Spider-Man shot Doc’s few remaining arms to the wall behind him. 

 

Some hostless iron suits flew in to help. 

 

It was quickly wrapped up after that. 

 

Doc Oc was heading to jail and Pidge and Hunk were heading to the hospital. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?” Iron man asked Deadpool.

 

“It’ll grow right back.” He said wiggling the little finger nubs that started to grow back. 

 

“Ew,” Spider-Man said what everyone was thinking. 

 

“Fine.” Deadpool pulled on lab coat he found lying in the middle of the wreckage. “Happy?” 

 

“Very.” Spider-Man nudged Deadpool’s shoulder. Deadpool nudged back. 

 

“Are you? Oh! Never mind, see you around scout.” Iron man and his robots flew off into the distance. 

 

“Want to crash on my couch and watch cartoons while my arm grows back?” 

 

“I’d love to, is this the date you were thinking of?” 

 

“Not the arm part, but I do have some caprisun and gluten-free brownies.”

 

Keith raised a brow.

 

“They’re actually much better than regular brownies.

 

“Guess I’ll have to find out.” 

 

They nuzzled noses due to the fact they couldn’t pull off their masks and wandered back to one of the many places they call home. 

 

Home can be anywhere with the right person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER 
> 
> LOOK AWAY 
> 
> There was a loud bang, and Keith could only watch in slow motion as Lance fell to the ground a puddle of blood and brain mush, around his head
> 
> "L...Lance!" A gun was firmly pressed to his head. 
> 
> "Don't fucking move." The leader spat. Keith felt a sharp pain in his neck and the room faded to black.


	9. Movie Date Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie date goes awry, can Keith make it out without Lance?

Hunk and Lance have really started to get along. It helps that Lance is literally the only person who can talk to him.

 

Pidge and Keith started learning but they talk so fast, only they can understand it.

 

They all sat on a park bench enjoying the summer breeze.

 

“I want take Keith on date.” Lance signed.

 

“Where?” Hunk signed back.

 

“They’re talking about me I can tell,” Keith whispered

 

Pidge nodded. She was still sore from being shocked out of the Hulk state, but at least she wasn’t permanently injured. Hopefully, Hunk wasn’t either.

 

“Don’t know, ideas?” Lance signed eyebrows lowered.

 

“He hates rollercoasters.”

 

“Don’t know that sign, fingerspell?”

 

“R-O-L-L-E-R-C-O-A-S-T-E-R-S”

 

“Oh!” Lance said verbally. “That’s shame, I love them.” He signed. “Movie?”

 

“Good idea, he likes animated movies.”

 

“Don’t know that sign, fingerspell?”

 

“A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D”

 

“Ooooh.” He said verbally. “Same here.” He shook his hand back and forth, towards Hunk and himself, thumb and pinkie out.

 

“Can we join the conversation now?” Keith asked.

 

“Learn sign,” Lance said and signed at the same time.

 

Hunk laughed extremely loud.

 

So did Lance.

 

***

 

“Why are we walking again?” Keith asked.

 

“Cause I can’t drive and you can’t drive with a blindfold on”

 

“Then can I take the blindfold off?” Keith asked.

 

“Not yet.” Lance chucked mischievously.

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

_He’s probably taking me to a sex shop to buy a dildo or something._

 

Keith reconsidered this though.

 

_Or something sweet, or both._

 

Keith could feel Lance’s heart flutter through his scarred fingers. What a dork.

 

“Taadaa!” Lance unveiled what he has been working on this whole week.

 

A Cinemark worker held an inside-out exclusive popcorn bin, filled with popcorn, of course, flowers, and candy.

 

Keith gasped, and looked over to see Lance with a cocky grin. He knew he loved it.

 

Keith grabbed the flowers and Lance grabbed the snacks and they headed inside.

 

***

 

“I literally cried,” Lance said as they walked out of the movie theatre

 

“Me too.” Keith wiped the dried tears from his face.

 

“Want to spend the night at my place?”

 

“Shiro’s expecting me.”

 

“But I wanna snuggle.” Lance made a kissy face and inched closer.

 

Keith pushed his face away and laughed, “get a cat!”

 

“Not the same as you baby,” he nuzzled into his nape gave a kiss and then they resumed walking.

 

Eventually, they ended up at Keith’s apartment building. Time to say goodbye.

 

Their lips met like they had met a thousand times before. Soft at first, but soon more willing. Tongues mingling playfully, breaths hitching at the contact. Keith wished he could stay for hours even if Lance kept grabbing his ass when they kissed. But Shiro was probably watching out the window and plotting how to murder Lance from long distance without getting caught, so he pulled back.

 

“Time to go?” Lance said disappointedly.

 

“Yeah,” Keith said equally disappointed.

 

“One last pinch for the road.” He said grabbing Keith’s ass and running away before he could smack him.

 

He watched him run off and unlocked the front door to the apartment. Suddenly his whole body was screaming at him to get away.

 

He abandoned the flowers and turned around to see Galra men, armed Galra men.

 

This reminded him of his schoolmates, but Lance wasn’t here to save him this time.

 

“I don’t have any cash on me,” Keith said putting his hands up.

 

“Search him,” the leader of the group said. All of them had masks covering their mouths. The leader was black with tattoos on his face, the three other men were paler, Mexican maybe? One looked too young and scared to be doing this.

 

He growled while the men searched him and pulled out his wallet. Empty, like he said it would be.

 

“How does the son of a millionaire not have any cash on him?”

 

_Ah, that’s what this is about._

 

“Are you going to hold me for ransom? It won’t work. Iron man works for my uncle.”

 

“Does he know his kid is a fag?”

 

_Ugh. This again._

 

“Take him in.”

 

His senses were on fire, it was time to run. He broke into a sprint, he weaved back and forth as bullets chased him.

 

He didn’t know where he was running, but it must have been fate because he ran right smack into Lance.

 

“Why are you running?!?! I heard gunshots!”

 

“Run!” Keith pulled him around the building.

 

Lance didn’t run, he pulled out his gun and aimed straight for the leaders head

 

“No!” Keith pushed his hands out of the way.

 

There was a loud bang, and Keith could only watch in slow motion as Lance fell to the ground a puddle of blood and brain mush, forming around his head.

 

“L..Lance!!” A gun was firmly pressed to his head.

 

“Don’t fucking move.” The leader spat. Keith felt a sharp point in his neck and lost consciousness soon after.

 

When Keith regained consciousness he was tied to a chair. And Lance’s body lay next to him, dead.

 

“Lance, please wake up!” Keith begged. He remembered how he said he blew his brains out as a kid, maybe... maybe he would be ok. He, however, might not. He didn’t know what he was dosed with, but it was powerful stuff, he couldn’t see right.

_I thought I was_ vaccinated _for this?_

 

But the thought of Lance being ok, It was enough to draw a smile to his face.

 

“Stop grinning or ill wipe that smug look off your face.” The leader growled.

 

“I can’t contact Stark Industries, we have no signal.”

 

“Then we move him to somewhere that does!” The leader spat.

 

“Boss, none of the cell towers are working.”

 

“Use a carrier pigeon if you have to!! We need that cash!”

 

Keith peaked over and saw Lance’s head starting to heal. Good sign, they were going to be ok. But he might not be lucid enough to fight him, he loses sanity every time he reforms his brain. Keith needed a plan.

 

Luckily he hadn’t taken his hoodie, which had his back up web-shooters in it. If he could get one of them to come over, he could steal their weapon.

 

That was more of a start of a plan than a real plan, but it was all he had.

 

He tipped the chair over smacking his cheek against the floor. That hurt more than he thought it was going to.

 

“Hey!” The leader yelled, “the fuck you think you’re doing?”

 

Everyone looked over.

 

Well shit. It’s not going to work now.

 

“I fell.” He muttered.

 

“Trying to escape now are you?” The boss pulled out a knife and sliced his forehead. “Won’t make that mistake again will you?”

 

Keith spat on the floor. He kicked Keith in the stomach and pulled him back up in his chair.

 

“That’s enough,” Lance said grabbing a shard of glass.

 

Everyone pointed their guns at him.

 

“How!!” The blonde one yelled.

 

“That’s impossible I blew his brains out!!” The other shouted.

 

Lance gripped a shard of glass he found on the floor. “They have to die, Keith, they’ve seen our faces. They know who I am.”

 

Keith swallowed and shot pained eyes.

 

“I won’t do it unless you want me to.” Lance held the shard of glass, ready to fight.

 

“I don’t...want you to!” Keith could barely talk he was so drugged.

 

“But you need me to.”

 

“But!”

 

“Put the weapon down, unless you want your friend to die.” The Galra leader spat.

 

“Keith!” Lance looked at him with desperation.

 

“Do it...” Keith looked down defeated.

 

“I won’t ask agai...” the Galra started to say before the glass shard in Lance’s hand was through his skull.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” The blonde Galra shouted.

 

Lance punched him in the throat shattering it instantly; he tossed him to the side and picked up his knife.

 

“P..put that down.” The younger Galra was terrified, but as they say, victory or death.

 

Lance grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him with a chilling crunch, and used him as a shield against the other Galra who thought it was a good idea to shoot him.

 

Lance spat blood on the floor and threw the last Galra’s gun aside.

 

“You run and you better hope I never find you.”

 

The Galra nodded and fled. No way he could go back to his gang, they would kill him for running. No, hopefully, he has a new home someday, somewhere safe from the Galra.

 

Lance wiped the blood from his hands to see Keith, grim and defeated.

 

“Hey baby, I know you don’t want to be with me right now, but can I take you to the hospital?”

 

“Can we just go home?”

 

“Home?”

 

“My place your place, doesn’t matter. I just want to go home.”

 

Lance untied him and helped him to his feet. He kissed his blood and sweat-stained forehead, and they limped away. 

 

Lance basically forced him to go to the Blade hospital, to get his head stitched up, and they walked back to Lance’s apartment. Turns out what they injected him with was an even newer drug they hadn't prepared for. He left a blood sample and we to Lance's apartment. 

 

Lance turned on the light and Keith made a B-line for the bed.

 

“Not without a shower mister.” Lance said pulling his arm around him.

 

“Lance, please.”

 

“Infection is no joke. You’ll get sick.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Lance frowned and pulled off Keith’s shirt and pulled him to the bathroom.

 

“what?”

 

“At least let me bandage you.”

 

Keith nodded.

 

Lance pulled out his first aid kit, and cleaned out Keith’s wounds, there was a gash on his forehead and his cheek has some road burn. He had bruises littered about his body. Lance bandaged him gently.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I let this happen,” Keith mumbled.

 

“Please don’t say that.” Lance kissed his bandaged forehead.

 

“Part of me hates that you killed them... the other part of me thinks we could have gotten a lot less injured if I let you in the first place.”

 

“Killing has always been easy for me, I wish I knew what you were going through so I could help. But no hero goes unscathed. Sometimes you have to end it to live through the day, do you understand?”

 

Keith nodded but stayed quiet.

 

“All done, let’s go to bed.” Lance kissed him and pulled him towards his messy room.

 

“Goodnight Love,” Lance said kissing his nape. Keith pressed back into Lance’s firm chest. He didn’t think he was going to do much sleeping that night. But he felt reassured none the less, wrapped up in Lance’s strong arms.

 

“I love you.” He whispered. He paused waiting for an answer. The only answer he got was a half-asleep Lance pulling him closer and whispering. “I..gotchu... I’m never letting.. you go.”

 

With a tear streaming down his face, he nestled in for a sleepless night.


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing people killed for the first time in his life, Keith is going to need some RnR.
> 
> Good thing Lance is great at making pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lengthy sex scene in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you

Lance paced around his room anxiously. In the morning he peaked and saw 22 unread messages and 24 missed calls from Shiro. Now Keith was sleeping peacefully, not a single crease between his eyebrows. 

I’ll just take this. 

Lance answered the phone with a shaky, “Uh.. hey Shiro.”

“HEY SHIRO?!?!? Put Keith on the phone NOW.” 

This was way scarier than anything he’s come up against before. He peaked in the room. Keith was still asleep, thank Odin. 

“Ok Shiro, don’t freak out…” 

“Put Keith on the phone, or I am coming there, and I will whoop your ass.”

Lance shook in his socks. He could totally whoop his ass if he wanted to, he was fucking Iron Man! Not like Keith knew. Poor guy. Not the point. The point was he needed to say something fast or he and Keith were collectively toast. 

“Ok... I’ll tell you the truth.” 

“Is he hurt??” Shiro’s voice was drenched with concern. 

“A little, more mental than physical, I just got him to sleep, I don’t want to wake him up.” 

Lance heard him sigh over the phone. “Before you go on I want you to know I know you’re Deadpool and I know he’s Spider-Man.” 

Lance groaned audibly. “Well, I know you’re Iron Man.” 

Shiro paused before he spoke. “I won't tell Keith if you won’t” 

“Deal.” Lance was eager to make this deal. 

“Now tell me what happened.” 

Lance explained what happened, not leaving out a single detail. 

“Wow…” Shiro sighed. 

“Yeah.” Lance leaned up against the door and let his head rest. 

“Thank you… for saving my kid.” 

Lance chuckled. “He’s the one that saved me.” 

They paused for a moment, a sad smile on both of their faces. 

“He’s going to hurt… for a while.” Shiro said softly. 

“I wish he didn’t have to see it.” 

“No, he needed to see it. We see death on the daily, you can’t be a hero without seeing it. This was going to happen eventually, I’m... I’m glad you’re here… to support him.”

“I am too.” Lance peeked in to find Keith sound asleep. 

“If you could make him some breakfast… um… and he likes baths. I think he should stay there until he’s ready to come back.” 

“I agree, don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” 

“Let him know I’ll be waiting for him, and that I love him.” His voice sounded broken. 

“Will do sir,” Lance wanted to make a joke, but for the first time in his entire life, he couldn’t. 

**** 

Keith’s eyes fluttered awake, he leaned back to feel Lance’s arms but they weren’t there. He sat up worried but smelled something cooking. “Lance?” 

Lance peaked over and saw Keith sitting up on the bed, a confused expression that screamed: “Why aren’t you in bed with me?” 

“Making breakfast babe, how many pancakes would you like?” He walked over so Keith could see his pink frilly apron. 

Keith smiled and replied “Just one please.” 

“That’s a shame cause I made eight.” 

“Why did you make so many?” 

“You haven’t eaten for a while, and before you say it, popcorn doesn’t count as food.” 

Keith was stunned, that was exactly what he was going to say. 

“Just have three, I’ll eat the rest, nothing makes a man hungry like getting his brains blown out.” 

Keith looked shocked and swallowed a knot in his throat before sitting at the table. 

“Babe I’m sorry, I make jokes that’s what I do..” Lance reached over and held his hands. 

“It’s ok... I think your pancakes are burning. 

“My cakes!” 

*** 

Lance was cleaning up the plates and saw Keith looking out the window, forlorn. He ran up next to him and raspberried his cheek. Keith chuckled pushing him off and resumed looking depressed. 

_It’s going to take more than raspberries to fix this fruitcake._

Lance thought to himself, what did Keith like? 

  * Affection, in moderation
  * Being Spider-Man….in moderation
  * Animated movies
  * Breakfasts…
  * Baths!



“Hey babe want to take a bath?” Lance said excitedly. 

“Hm? Ok.” 

Success. 

Lance started the water and poured some bubble bath stuff in it. Keith came in to see Lance naked and putting on a face mask. 

“Want one?” 

“Sure, but my forehead.” Keith gestured to the bandage across his forehead. 

“Like this,” Lance said putting on face mask around the cut. 

They cuddled in the tub like previously, except it wasn’t getting frisky like last time. Lance didn’t mind, however. He couldn’t wait for the day Keith trusted him enough to be that close. 

He was worried Keith was going to cry but he just sat in his lap looking vacantly out the window. Lance took a sip of his CapriSun, and brushed Keith's hair absentmindedly. 

“I want to have sex.” 

Lance couldn’t help but do a spit take. “Uh.. now?”

“No, but soon.”

“Any reason for the change of heart?” 

“I’ve never felt safer than in your arms, I just want to be as close as possible.”

Lance wrapped him up in a tight hug. Keith smiled slightly, and kissed his hand. 

“I love you, baby,” Lance whispered, loving the chill he felt up his spine. 

“I have a question,” Keith added. 

“Ask away.” 

“Why did you break up with Vanessa?”

“A few reasons, one being we were both bisexual but were leaning towards the same sex more. Also, she knew I was crushing on you, and refused to be with me if I had feelings for someone else.” 

“Oh..” Keith didn’t know what to say. That long? Had he felt like this for that long? 

“I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt when you hated me, but when I figured out you were Spider-Man, I wondered why you were so much nicer to Lance Wade than Deadpool.”

“I didn’t like that you killed people, that’s all.” Keith sunk in the water. 

“Admit it, I was annoying.”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, you were.” 

“Still am.”

“Just a little.”

“A little?! Don’t you mean a lottle?”

“Lottle?” 

“Little but a lot.”

“You’re so weird.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Keith kissed his cheek and sat lower in the bath, just short of his chin. 

Deadpool got out his shampoo and scrubbed it in Keith’s hair. It was like he never shampooed, or used bargain brand body wash/shampoo/conditioner. 

“Babe, you have beautiful hair, why are you treating it like this.”

“Eh, I don’t really care about it.” 

Lance gasped. 

“First off, how DARE you. Secondly, you have the money, get the shampoo.” 

“Fine fine, let’s hurry the water is getting cold.” 

They turned on the shower and let the water run down their skin and wash all the residual dirt and blood off. Lance’s hair didn’t grow back where he was shot, to his dismay. 

“Guess I’ll just have to shave it all off.” 

“Sorry..” Keith felt responsible. 

Lance didn’t reply, he just kissed his head and got out of the shower and toweled off. 

Keith sighed and got out as well. All good things have to come to an end, no matter how good. 

***

“Feel like getting out of bed today?” Lance asked hopefull. 

“Not really.” Keith was curled in a little ball the blanket over his head. 

Lance pulled the blanket back and looked into his purple glossy eyes. “I called our friends, they’re on their way. Do you want to put on some actual clothes?”

Keith groaned but got up and dug through Lance’s drawers. They cleaned up the room a little, made the bed, brushed their teeth and played some Last of Us while they waited.

They heard a knock and Lance opened it, letting his friends into the room. 

“Hey Keith,” Hunk said as he entered the door, “how are you?”

Keith shrugged.

“We brought you some fruit,” Pidge said peaking in the door. “And your uncle.” 

Keith frowned, he wasn’t ready to talk to Shiro. 

Shiro smiled sadly and walked in the door. “Hey Keith, feeling better? It’s been a few weeks.”

“I’ll just stay here indefinitely,” Keith said pouting. 

Shiro looked unmistakably hurt. 

“He didn’t mean that.” Lance blurted out. But they all knew he did. “I’m sure he misses you and your posh apartment right Keith?”

The thing is, he didn’t miss it, not at all. Of course, he loved Shiro, but after he inherited the company, he’s barely home at all. 

But here? Here he sleeps against a warm chest, wakes up to pancakes or eggs, an abundance of love and affection. Plus he gets kiss after kiss. All the kisses he could ever want. 

He never felt so loved. 

“I’m sorry Shiro, I’m happy here.”

Shiro pushed back a tear and smiled. “Then I’m happy too, but can I stay while we eat some fruit?”

“O…Of course.”

The mood eased up and they talked like usual, well usual plus Shiro. Lance had to sign what everyone was saying, Hunk wasn’t very good at reading lips. 

When Shiro went to the bathroom. Pidge whispered. 

“The Blade of Marmora contacted us. They need you both back, Zarkon is supposed to come to New York in a week.”

“The leader?” Lance gasped.

Keith chewed on his lip, would he be ready in a week? 

Lance grabbed his hand, “we’ll be ready”

“Settle any unfinished business, this guy is a big league bad guy,” Pidge said quietly. 

Hunk looked at Lance, and he signed Pidge’s response. They stopped as Shiro walked back into the room. 

Lance saw acknowledgment in his eyes, he heard just fine. 

“We should get going,” Pidge said, standing up. Hunk waved and Shiro smiled sadly as they left the apartment. 

“Do you really think this is the end all fight?” Keith asked. 

“No, so what is he’s the leader of the Galra, we can take him.”

Keith wasn’t as sure. He felt a firm grasp on his hand. “We can take him.”

Keith smiled at the sentiment. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I saw Allura this last time I died.” 

“Oh? What did she say?”

“She likes you, thinks you’re a good influence on me.” 

Keith laughed. He felt a pair of lips at his pulse, just resting there, giving soft kisses. 

Lance grinned as he felt Keith shiver. 

Keith pulled him into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed. He was so happy. 

“Do you want to?” Lance asked cautiously. 

“Yup.” 

“And you’re sure?”

“Take me.” Keith lay on the couch with his arms splayed outwards. Lance grinned and threw him over his shoulder. 

With Lance’s shoulder in his stomach, he could barely breathe through his laughter. He was tossed onto the bed, and Lance pulled off his shirt. 

Keith giggled and Lance lavished his stomach with kisses. He pulled down Keith’s underwear to find him fully erect. Lance wanted to cry from happiness. But instead, he downed it in one go. 

“Ah!” Keith gripped Lance’s head while Lance gripped his. He moved his hands and mouth at different paces leading to Keith’s ecstasy bubbling over like an overfilled cup. 

“You’re… sooo good at these.” Keith moaned. 

Lance grinned and went back down happy to be of service. 

It was only moments later Keith was shooting down his throat. He swallowed it completely like always.

He looked like he wanted a kiss, Keith sat up and kissed him, nose wrinkling at the taste. 

“You’ll like it eventually.” Lance kissed his nose. 

Keith wrapped his fingers around his hair and plopped himself on his erection. 

“You want to keep going?” Lance said astounded. 

“I don’t want to stop until you’re satisfied.” Keith rested in his neck like Lance had done to him so many times before. 

Lance bit his shoulder. Keith gasped at the contact. 

“Ok babe, this is going to feel a little weird, but stick with me.” Lance grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed up his fingers. 

Keith tensed up as he felt his probing fingers. 

“Ease up or we won't do this.”

“Ok ok.” Keith took a few deep breaths. A dick, Lance’s dick, was going to be in his ass, no biggie. 

Yes biggie. 

Lance kissed his neck and scratched his back soothingly. But Keith didn’t loosen up. 

“Let’s try something else,” Lance said. He flipped Keith on his belly head facing the pillows.

“This position is really embarrassing,” Keith said getting up on his knees. 

“Stay still ok Love?”

“Yeah ok.” 

Lance used one hand to jerk him off and the other fingering his tight little hole. 

That felt good; Lance felt him relax. 

“Good job baby, keep relaxing for me. Maybe just fingers today.” 

“No…” Keith said, voice wavering. 

“Ok, let's see if you like this better.” Lance stretched his fingers in further fishing around for his prostate. 

“Ah!”

Found it. 

Lance teased him for what felt like hours, Keith a sweaty moaning mess. 

“Think you’re ready?” 

“Please!” 

That pleading tone turned Lance on to the nth degree. “Ok let me know if it's too much.” 

Lance pushed his way inside slowly, almost coming instantly with how intense the pressure was. 

They both sighed when he was all the way in. “Fuck Keith.”

“What?” Keith asked worriedly tightening up a little. 

“You feel great, like so good you have no idea.”

Keith relaxed again. “You can keep going.” 

Lance thrust as slow as his body would let him. Keith was moaning like he’s never been fucked, which he hadn’t Lance was hoping.

He quickened the pace a little and Keith pressed his face into the sheets in exhaustion, which raised his ass a little higher, pleasing Lance. 

“How you doin’ babe?” Lance asked. 

“Good, keep… fuck… keep going.” Keith gasped clawing at the sheets. 

Lance moved a little faster but was losing the willpower to hold back. He knew if he went about this like he did with Vanessa he wouldn’t want to do it again, and worse he might head back to Shiro’s! 

No that couldn’t happen. So he rocked his hips slowly, pumping him at an equally slow pace.

“I know..” 

“What?”

“I know you want to go faster, you can.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quit asking I’m fine.” 

“Famous last words.” He slipped out and flipped Keith on his back. “I want to hold you.” 

Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, completely at his mercy. “Please”

“Fuck Keith yes, I’ll give you everything you want.” He moved faster, still cautious. Keith was pretty quiet in life and in bed, unless he was angry. But even now he was moaning up a storm.

I’m definitely getting a noise complaint. 

But Lance didn’t care. He never thought he would ever have the love of his life in bed with him and definitely not like this. 

An unwilling tear streamed down his face and he held him. 

“Woah.” 

“IGNORE IT.” 

Keith snorted. Lance sped the hell up, that’ll make him stop laughing and start moaning. 

Lance thrust harder every time nailing the prostate with every thrust. Keith arched his back obscenely, moaning way too loud. Lance shushed him with a kiss, not slowing down the pace. 

_I better not come first._

Lance gripped his member and stroke the length quickly. He came all over their chests. 

Lance came quickly soon after. He tossed the condom and carried Keith to the bathroom. 

“Can we take a bath?” Keith asked spent, his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. 

“Let’s rinse off first.” 

Lance turned on the shower, but Keith’s legs were wobbly as fuck. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“I asked for it.” Keith closed his eyes as the cool water brushed over his face. 

After they were rinsed off, they filled up his cramped tub and snuggled like always. 

“Will I ever get to..” Keith wondered how he should phrase it. 

“Fuck me?” 

“Uh.. yeah.”

“Yeah if you want to. My ex-boyfriend never wanted to top, but sometimes Vanessa fucked me with a strap-on.”

“Wow.” 

“TMI?” 

“A little.” 

“Don’t worry you’re my last partner forever.” 

Keith wasn’t sure if he meant he wanted to be with him forever? Or if he was planning on dying soon.

Forever was kind of big for how short of a time they’ve been dating, but he’d rather it be that than him dying.

“You’re not leaving are you?”

“I meant the last partner as in If I can’t be with you I don’t want to be with anyone. Not that I’m going to die.”

“Oh,” Keith was relieved but still unsure. 

Lance hummed funky town again and played with Keith’s hair like always. 

Keith did hope they could always be like this, even if he was scared of the words “forever.” 

Lance wasn’t scared of anything, except losing him, and that, he was terrified of. More than Galra, more than his father, more than anyone or anything. 

He genuinely believed happiness only came in ‘commercial break like’ moments that could easily end at any moment. Then it would be back to the shit show that is life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS 
> 
>  
> 
> Mommy Deadpool 
> 
> “Russel?” Lance gasped.   
> “Lance?” The kid asked.   
> “Why are you on the bad guys' side?!”   
> “I want to make the world my bitch.”   
> “Who is this kid?” Keith asked.   
> “I helped him escape the lab, RUSSEL, get your ass back here NOW.”   
> Russel looked afraid, his voice cracked as he said in his cute British accent. “No, I’m a Galra now.”   
> Lance clicked his tongue and marched over next to him. Everyone watched, completely shocked as he dodged every fire blast and grabbed him by his ear.   
> “Ow! Lance, you’re embarrassing me!”   
> Deadpool pulled him over to the superhero side muttering something in Spanish.   
> “SIT.” He ordered.   
> Russel pouted and sat on the Blade truck crossing his arms and mumbling curses.   
> “Watch it,” Deadpool said, pointing his finger at him.


	11. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take Zarkon down for good. 
> 
> Lance makes a deal with Death.

 

It was time. 

 

Zarkon had a confirmed sighting at a Galra base. S.H.I.E.L.D, the Blades, everyone, they all suited up for the fight of a lifetime. 

 

Deadpool and Hawkeye signed to each other rapidly as they made their way to the trucks. 

 

“How can I help if I can’t hear?” Hunk signed. 

 

“You’re deaf, not blind. Get to a high spot and help from the skies.”

 

The trucks made their way to the last confirmed sighting. They talked to the city, they made a mandatory evacuation of that entire sector. 

 

Now or Never. 

 

Deadpool looked over to see Spider-Man looking out at the cityscape, forlorn. 

 

He grabbed his hand. Spider-Man looked over smiling behind his mask. 

 

“Well aren’t you two cute.” Pidge laughed. 

 

Deadpool shrugged and didn’t release his hand. 

 

They arrived at the checkpoint to see the Galra were already there, prepared for a fight.

 

They piled out of the trucks and stood in a line, waiting for them to make a move. They stood on opposite ends of a tunnel. It was tall and had lots of places for Hawkeye to stand watch.  

 

Suddenly out came their leader. He was tall, with pale skin, shaved head, tattoos aplenty, and an evil grin. 

 

“No fucking way,” Deadpool growled. 

 

“You recognize him?” Spider-Man gasped. 

 

“That’s my shitty excuse for a father.” He spat

 

“My name is Zarkon welp.” He boomed. 

 

“Your name is Frank, WEEBOO TRASH!” 

 

Spider-Man chuckled but went back to be serious as Lance fucking launched himself at his father, katanas blazing. 

 

“Protect him!” Spider-Man shouted. 

 

The rest of the team burst into action, keeping the minions away from Lance. 

Lance decked Zarkon in the face but the rest of him was covered in armor, so his katanas were useless.

 

Spider-Man tried to rush to his aid but was blocked by several Galra. 

 

Deadpool and Zarkon were evenly matched, despite the size difference. Deadpool brought out his knives and went for his neck. 

 

“I thought you died five years ago.” Zarkon laughed decking Lance in the face. 

 

“I was hoping that was the case for you DAD.” He pulled his Glock out of his asscrack and fired point blank. 

 

Zarkon was dead. 

 

Deadpool pulled up his mask to throw up and sat down. He was fired at by angry Galra but he didn’t care. Spider-Man swooped in and pulled him out of the fray. 

 

But Zarkon wasn’t dead. He sat up his face healing. 

 

“You fucking bitch.” Deadpool spat. 

 

“I gave you your powers! I can give them to anyone! And we have a secret weapon. 

 

A little overweight boy came onto the battlefield. The Galra retreated to there original stations, so the teams sat on opposite sides of the tunnel. 

 

“Russel?” Deadpool gasped. 

 

“Lance?” The kid asked. 

 

“Why are you on the bad guys' side?!” 

 

“I want to make the world my bitch.” 

 

“Who is this kid?” Spider-Man asked. 

 

“I helped him escape the lab, RUSSEL, get your ass over here NOW.” 

 

Russell looked afraid, his voice cracked as he said in his cute British accent. “No, I’m a Galra now.” 

 

Deadpool clicked his tongue and marched over next to him. Everyone watched, completely shocked as he dodged every fire blast and grabbed him by his ear. 

 

“Ow! Lance, you’re embarrassing me!” 

 

Deadpool pulled him over to the superhero side muttering something in Spanish. 

 

“SIT.” He ordered. 

 

Russel pouted and sat on the Blade truck crossing his arms and mumbling curses. 

 

“Watch it,” Deadpool said, pointing his finger at him. 

 

Russel frowned but didn’t stir. 

 

“My shit stack Father would have killed you the second you weren’t useful to him.”

 

Russel looked down, he knew he was right. “I just want to be on the winning side for once.” 

 

“You will be, me and Spidey will kick anyone and everyone's ass that tries to hurt you.”

 

“For real?”

  
  


“Really really.” Lance patted his leg and then resumed the fight against Frank, the self-proclaimed Zarkon. 

 

Now they realized half the Galra that were killed popped up healing as fast as Deadpool can. 

 

They didn’t calculate for this in their plans. 

 

Everyone looked to Iron Man. He was seconds away from sounding a retreat. 

 

“Fire.” Zarkon laughed. 

 

Suddenly all the Galra were firing shot after shot. 

 

Everyone fled to behind the trucks and waited for their supplies to deplete. 

 

“Hey Boss, we need to get out of here,” Deadpool said to Iron Man. 

 

“Fuck.” Spider-Man held his stomach in agony. He pulled his hand back to see it was wet with blood. 

 

“No no no no no no no.” Deadpool ran to his side and held him close. “You’re gonna be ok, I’ve got you.” 

 

Keith struggled to breath behind his mask. He pulled it off gasping for breath. 

 

“I need cover!” Deadpool shouted. He picked up Keith and ran to the Blade’s side of the warfront. 

 

Iron Man dropped everything and rushed to his side. “Keith!” 

 

“How did you?” Keith said weakly. 

 

“It’s me, Shiro.” He removed his mask as well. 

 

Keith had many questions but no energy to ask them. His vision was getting fuzzy. 

 

Lance called over a doctor, but Keith knew it was too late. He grabbed Lance’s hand. “Lance.”

 

“What is it baby, I’m here.” 

 

“I…love you.”

 

“I love you more than anything.” Lance kissed his gloved hand. 

 

“Keith hold on.” Shiro brushed his hair out of his face. 

 

Keith eyes glazed over, his hand dropped from Lance’s grip. 

 

“NO!!” Lance sobbed picking his hand back up. He sat up suddenly, he was struck with an idea. 

Shiro cried silently but his eyes widened with shock as he saw Lance position his gun against his head. 

 

“Lance don’t!” 

 

Lance shot himself in the head and his body flopped onto Keith’s. 

 

*** 

 

He found himself in a light room, with a staircase leading upwards. Allura carried Keith’s body up the stairs. 

 

“Allura no!” Lance screamed. 

 

“It’s his time.” Allura carried Keith’s body like a lifeless doll. 

 

“No, it’s not!! He’s still so young! Please, I need him!”

 

“How about we make a deal?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Give me one of your many lives and I won’t take him.” 

 

“Deal!!” 

 

“This means you have limited chances, do you understand?”

 

“I’m mortal basically?”

 

“Not basically, literally. Start treating your life like you treat your friends’ lives.” 

 

“Good?”

 

“Like it’s worth something.” Allura sighed.

 

“I will, please, let me have him.” Lance cried. 

 

She turned back around walking away from the light, and giving his body to him. 

 

“Hurry or I will have no choice but to take him with me.” 

 

“I will, thank you Allura.” 

 

“See you around Lance.” 

 

***

Lance gasped and sat up. He felt his shaved head, and it was smooth. More importantly, there was no hole in it. He was in the back of a trunk, next to the love of his life. 

“We need to get to a hospital, now,” Lance shouted. 

 

Shiro who was sitting in the back of his truck screamed. “You’re alive?” 

 

“So is Keith, but now for long, we need to book it”

 

“RETREAT!” Kolivan shouted. All the Blades and heroes jumped in the trucks and peeled out, ignoring the cheering from the Galra. 

 

Keith opened his eyes a little to see Lance gripping his hand and smiling. “Hey sleepy head.” 

 

“I’m not dead?”

 

“Yeah, but you gave it your best shot.”

 

“How?”

 

“I made a deal with Allura.”

 

“Who’s Allura?” Shiro asked, his mask back on. 

 

“Death,” Lance said nonchalantly. 

 

“Woah what?” Shiro gasped. 

 

“What kind of deal.” Keith’s voice got stern. 

 

“We’re here.” A Blade member said. 

 

They arrived at a Blade of Marmora hospital, everyone needed some medical attention after that fight. 

 

They placed a mask on Keith and wheeled him into the operating room. Lance followed them as far as he could. 

 

Keith thought one last thought as he lost consciousness. 

 

_ What did Lance just give up for me?  _


	12. Secret Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance attempt a secret mission to end the Galra reign once and for all. 
> 
> Emphasis on attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. 
> 
> The next two chapters will be huge, but they will be the two final endings. One of them is sort of bittersweet and I didn't want you guys getting bummed out so I made an additional happy ending. 
> 
> It'll take a while because each chapter will be the length of three or four regular chapters, but I'll be giving sneak previews on my Ifunny page (bekdebek is my username)

 

Keith fluttered his eyes open. 

 

_ Where am I? What happened?  _

 

He started to sit up when he felt intense pain in his stomach.  

 

_ Oh yeah.  _

 

His vision started to clear and he saw Lance sitting by his bed, signing to Hunk. Lance had his hand in a fist and bumped his lip with his thumb. Hunk nodded. 

 

“Lance?” Keith said questionably. 

 

“Keith!” Lance smiled warmly, he made quick serious eye contact with Hunk before returning his eyes to Keith. 

 

_ Something is up.  _

 

“How are you feeling babe?”

 

“Ok, I guess, where are we?”

 

“Blade hospital. You just got out of surgery.” He signed while he spoke so Hunk could understand what he was saying. 

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“Asleep, it’s the middle of the night.”

 

“I’ll just go back to bed then.” 

 

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” Lance thumbed his hand and smiled. 

 

“Promise you won’t leave.” 

 

“I mean I might have to piss.” 

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“I will never leave you alone my love.” Lance kissed his fingers. 

 

Keith felt a little unsettled but went back to sleep. 

 

*** 

 

“Keith...” Lance said quietly. “It’s safe.” Lance signed to Hunk. 

 

“Don’t know if this is a good idea.” Hunk signed a concerned expression on his face. He made it out of that fight without a single injury. The Blade’s still haven’t found a solution to his deafness, however. Lance repeatedly said he didn’t think it was the end of the world and that he could keep translating until everyone learned to sign. 

 

Hunk was hoping he could hear laughter again. 

 

“It’s fine.” Lance held his hand splayed outwards perpendicular to his chest. “We can handle this on our own.” 

 

“I can maybe, I’ll be safe up high, you won’t.” Hunk flicked his chin with his thumb. 

 

“I-M-O-R-T-A-L-I-T-Y remember?”

 

Hunk scowled, “You forget you told me you lost it.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened, he  _ had _ forgotten he explained his deal to Hunk.

 

“Yes, but I still have many lives, I will be fine.” Lance grabbed Hunks hand. “I will be fine.” He said verbally. 

 

Hunk nodded and grabbed his quiver. “Let’s go.” 

 

Lance stroked Keith’s hand as he looked at his resting appearance and smiled. 

 

“I’ll be back, don’t worry baby.” He brushed his forehead with his lips as gently as possible in the hope to keep him from waking up. 

 

Lance slipped on his mask and nodded at Hunk grabbing a jar on the way out. 

 

***** 

 

It was very dark, doesn’t make for good signing.  Deadpool lead the way; Hawkeye following on the rooftops, bow drawn, quiver full. 

 

They spotted the building in the distance. Galra Headquarters, aka an abandoned weapon factory. 

 

Zarkon had to be there. 

 

Deadpool signaled to go in closer. He scaled the wall and peaked in a large window. 

 

Frank, or Zarkon as he wants to be called, slept on a ratty old couch, two men guarding him. 

 

He climbed onto the roof. Deadpool waited for Hawkeye. Once he arrived he signed, “Here’s the plan.” 

 

Hawkeye nodded. 

 

“I’m going to go all Attack on Titan on his ass, chop his head off, put his brain in this jar,” He held up a green jar, roughly the size of a loaf of bread. “And we run out.” 

 

“Go all what?” Hawkeye signed confused.

 

Deadpool rolled up his mask so his lips were visible and mouthed “attack on titan.” 

 

“A-N-I-M-E?” Hawkeye asked.

 

“You love A-N-I-M-E” 

 

“I don’t know them all.” 

 

“Watch it, it’s good.” 

 

“Later.” Hawkeye made an L with his hand and pointed it towards Deadpool 

 

Deadpool nodded and rolled his mask down, entering the room. He managed to get close undetected but he knew he couldn’t get the kill without notifying the two bodyguards. One was an Asian with a greasy headband, the other a guy with tattoos on literally every inch of his body. 

 

_ What’s the best way to do this? _

 

“Put your hands up!” Both of the Galra shouted. 

 

Lance looked down to see himself drenched in blood. Also his father’s aka Zarkon aka Frank’s head in his hands. 

 

_ Welp. _

 

“Hands up fucker.” Headband screamed. 

 

Deadpool dropped his father’s head and pulled his Glock out of his asscrack and fired at them both. They fell over onto the floor writhing in agony. 

 

Deadpool looked down to the disembodied head on the floor. 

 

“I’m gonna hurl!” 

 

_ Hurl later.  _

 

The commotion brought a lot of unwanted attention. A crowd gathered at the door. 

 

Deadpool gleaned his father’s decapitated head for the right brain piece. It was white, looks like a tumor, but it’s really the mutation that gives eternal life. 

 

He felt something stab into his back. His hand sliced the mushy mess that was his father’s entire being and found a sliver of white. He grabbed it and shoved it in the jar before getting yanked backward. 

 

Whatever stabbed into his back was attached to something and pulling him towards the crowd of Galra. 

 

“FUCK.” Deadpool waved his arms around making eye contact with Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked over eyes wide, mouth agape. He pulled an arrow back but Deadpool shook his head no. He tossed the jar over a hundred feet in Hawkeye’s direction. Hawkeye scrambled but it made its way to his hands.  

 

“Run.” Deadpool signed. 

 

Hawkeye shook his head no. 

 

“Please.” He felt arms grab him and force him to stand. He rubbed his hand on his chest, “please.” 

 

Hawkeye nodded and fled to the Blade hospital. 

 

Deadpool smiled, the Galra empire is over, his father is dead. 

 

But so is he. 

 

**** 

 

Keith heard a commotion and sat up to look over. 

 

“Hunk, what happened,” Shiro said sternly. 

 

“It Zarkon, his brain is in this jar, it’s too tight of a container, he won’t be able to reform.” Hunk said extremely loud and nasally. 

 

“Where’s Lance?” Keith managed to hobble over dragging his IV cart with him. 

 

Hunk looked down, confirming his worst fears. 

 

“Where’s Lance?!?!” He shouted. 

 

Shiro caught him as he fell. 

 

“WHERE’S LANCE!” he sobbed into Shiro’s button down. “He said... he said he wouldn’t leave me! He promised!”  

 

“I know Keith... I know.” 

 

Keith screamed and sobbed, not giving a single shit about the stitches he was undoing and the people that were watching. 

 

“He can’t be gone... He can’t be.” Keith hyperventilated. 

 

Shiro hugged him tightly, he wanted nothing more than to promise his return, but after the look he saw on Hunk’s face, he wasn’t so sure. 

 

Keith cried for what felt like hours before he passed out in Shiro’s arms. Shiro carried him to his hospital bed and looked out the window. 

 

“Come back Lance, he needs you.” 

 

*****

 

Lance spit up blood as the tenth Galra socked him in the stomach of this half hour. They all made a circle around him and screamed. His mask was ripped off and thrown into the fire. The rest of his suit joined as well. They were all furious. 

 

He did just kill their leader. 

 

“Did anyone spot where the quiet one went?” Sendak shouted. 

 

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at each other questionable. 

 

“Not a single one of you fuckers saw where they took our leader’s fucking brain?”

 

“You sure say fuck a lot.” Lance grinned showing all the blood in his mouth. 

 

“And who the hell are you?” Sendak spat.

 

“Never heard of Deadpool?” Lance said faux pouting. 

 

“Who gives a rats ass about your ‘superhero’ code name. What makes you think you and your little gang can dethrone our boss.” 

 

“It was really easy actually, you see you need more than two guards to protect such a badass as Frank.” 

 

“Frank?” A man in the crowd said. 

 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, this Zarkon guy was using an evil pen name because his real name is based on a hot dog brand.” 

 

Sendak punched him in the face so hard the people holding him up almost fell over. Lance spit out a tooth. 

 

He faked a southern accent and said, “that’s my favorite toof!” 

 

“Will you shut the fuck up! Jesus.” Sendak socked him in the stomach before running his fingers through his buzz cut. “Just throw him in the garbage out back, make sure you treat him as such.” 

 

They all chuckled as Sendak left. 

 

Now all Lance had to do was make sure they don’t figure out he can regenerate and he was set! He could just get out of the garbage and make his way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and he’s homebound  

 

Lance sang Vanessa Carlton internally while they brought out the car battery. 

 

**** 

 

“Man you guys are seriously pissed about the killing your leader thing,” Lance said sarcastically. 

 

“Drop him.” A Galra commanded. He was huge and beefy. Looks like someone drinks his protein milk. 

 

_ He probably likes strawberry that sonofabitch.  _

 

_ But strawberry really is the best flavor. _

 

_ Shut up let me have this.  _

 

“You running out of torture tools buddy?”

 

“You are the most fucking annoying person in the world, can’t we dump this guy yet?” The redhead Galra cracked his back and stretched. 

 

Over the last few days, the crowd has dwindled and they were getting tired of torturing Lance. 

 

_ Yes, dump me in the trash.  _

 

“Not yet, we’re going to have to find a new leader now. That’s quite a lot of effort, he should be punished.”

 

“Kill him!” A scrawny galra shouted. 

 

“No don’t kill me! I’m sowwy I take it awl back.” 

 

They dumped boiling water over Lance’s back. 

 

“WOW, THAT’S BRISK, THANKS FOR THE BATH GUYS!” 

 

“He just doesn’t shut up!” The scrawny galra complained. 

 

I’ll make him shut up!” The beefy Galra grabbed a pistol and aimed it at Lance’s kneecaps. 

 

“You broke my legs yesterday sergeant, go straight for the good stuff.” Lance snatched the gun from him. All of the rest of the Galra grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him. 

 

“See you soon, my love.” He whispered right before blowing his brains all over the floor. 

 

*** 

 

“Did you even listen?” 

 

_ Huh? _

 

_ That’s a familiar accent.  _

 

“Does the world mortal mean anything to you?” Allura spun around furious. 

 

“Hello,”

 

“You could have waited for help to arrive.” 

 

“Yeah sounds good, except the second they found out I could regenerate they would have jarred my brain like I did for mi padre.” 

 

Allura tapped her foot. “I suppose so, very well. I’ll send you back to the garbage heap, but I’m serious about how few lives you have.”

 

“Wait, few? How many is a few?”

 

“I’m only letting you come back here two more times, the third time you’re staying.”

 

“What?! Why? I know I’m charming and fun to be around but..” 

 

“No.” Allura interrupted. “Remember that time you got hit by the bus?”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“How about the sixteen times you shot yourself in the head because the conversation was boring.” 

 

“Ok ok..”

 

“I’m not done.” 

 

Lance opened his mouth to protest but shut it, knowing how she can be. 

 

“You cut your arm off for a toy’s story pun!” 

 

“Worth it.” 

 

“Also being shot in the head for Keith, and you gave up your immortality for him, or have you forgotten?” 

 

“I thought the ‘losing the immortality thing’ meant losing lives from that point on, not since the beginning.”

 

“Maybe you should have asked more questions.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, now the love of my life if most likely very angry and worried right now, I’d like to return to him.” 

 

“Very well, but remember, you are mortal now. You can’t just blow your brains out at every opportunity.” 

 

“Fine, I won’t” 

 

“Good, tell Keith I said hello.” 

 

“Will do princess!” 

 

***

 

Lance woke up surrounded by garbage. All according to plan. He got up and cracked his back before walking back to the Blade hospital in nothing but boxers with little sharks on them. 

 

I need to get me a new suit. 

 

He walked into the hospital and every Blade in the area gasped. 

 

“Lance!” Weasel shouted. 

 

Pidge peaked around the corner and dropped her GameBoy. “You’re ok!” 

 

“Did you ever doubt me?” He said like a cocky bastard. 

 

“I’ll go get Keith!” Pidge said running upstairs. Weasel brought Lance into a hug before running off to tell the Blade leaders. 

 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled on a pair of scrubs. He should at least be clothed before Keith murders him in front of everyone. 

 

Hunk soared down the stairs making TONS of noise before embracing Lance in a tight hug. 

 

“I  _ never _ should have left you.” He signed while wiping tears from his eyes. “Let’s go see K-E-I-T-H” 

 

“He’s not coming here?”

 

“He broke some of his stitches when he fell out of bed,” 

 

“Why did he fall?!” Lance signed rapidly. 

 

“He was upset, he thought you died.” 

 

Lance wrung his hands. He’s really going to be mad. 

 

Hunk gave him a sound pat on the back as they went up the stairs 

 

Lance felt his heartbeat get quicker, his chest felt tight, his knees weak. He would rather get tortured for a thousand years than look Keith in the eye and realize how much he hurt him. 

 

What would he have done if Keith died? If Keith was tortured?

 

That hurt more than the boiling water. 

 

That hurt more than the fucking car battery. 

 

That hurt more than dismembering his father. 

 

That hurt more than anything in the world. 

 

Lance made his way up the stairs, one step at a time. He paused at the top and swallowed the knot in his throat. 

 

“Lance come on he’s not going to shoot you.” Pidge sighed. 

 

_ Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. _

 

Lance opened the door slowly when he saw him. 

 

Keith was sitting up looking out the window. His brows were creased, but he obviously didn’t know Lance was there, or alive. His hair was knotted and unwashed. He never brushed his hair unless Lance pestered him to. His freckles nose sniffed, he’s obviously been crying. 

 

“Babe?” Lance said hesitantly. 

 

Keith’s head darted towards him, his face lighting up as a smile across his face. “You’re alive?”

 

“I promised didn’t I?” Lance sat next to Keith on the bed.  

 

Keith wound up his arm and gave a solid smack across his cheek. Lance’s body stayed stationary but his face did a full 90 degrees. 

 

“You went out there? By yourself?!”

 

“Hunk was there?” Lance held his cheek. 

 

“Yeah to snatch your head out of the garbage if you got decapitated.”  Keith frowned, his brow furrowed. “Idiot!” 

 

“Don’t yell at me it’s one of my turn-ons.” 

 

Keith scowled. 

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get hurt again.”

 

“Well, I don’t want you to die...” 

 

“Please don’t be mad.” 

 

“Come here.” Keith scooted over in the hospital bed. 

 

Lance curled up next to him. 

 

“Hunk said you’re not immortal now.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Then fucking act like it.” 

 

Lance grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. “You can be mad, I deserve it. But don’t hate me. Someone had to do it, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

 

“You’re in trouble too Hunk!”

 

Hunk was looking at someone else and didn’t hear him. 

 

“Tell Hunk he’s in trouble.” 

 

Lance tapped Hunk’s leg with his foot. He looked at him and signed “what?”

 

“You’re in trouble.” Lance signed. 

 

“Me?” Hunk said very loudly. 

 

“Yes you, you went behind my back.”

 

Hunk only caught a little bit of that and looked over at Lance. 

 

“You lied.” Keith signed poorly. 

 

Hunk looked confused. 

 

“You said lie down not lie, this is lie.” Lance brushed the bottom of his chin with the back of his stiff hand. 

 

Hunk acknowledged him and said, “M’ Sorry” slightly nasally. 

 

Keith scowled and removed his hand from Lance’s grasp. Lance started to cry. 

 

“Woah.” Keith had only seen him cry once, and Lance was inside him, kinda weird. Lance wanted him to forget about that. 

 

But this was full on sobbing. Keith’s chest hurt. He grabbed Lance’s hand back. “Please don’t cry.”

 

“But you..” Lance sniffed. “You’re mad at me... and...”

 

Keith pulled him into a kiss, a short innocent kiss. “I can be mad at you and still love you”

 

Lance sniffled and wiped his nose on the hospital bed. 

 

Keith looked up to see the whole room was looking at them. As he looked up, however, they all went back to what they were doing. 

 

“How’s your tum tum.” 

 

“Hurts still, how’s your face?”

 

“Stings a little.” 

 

Keith kissed his cheek and groaned. “Yelling at you might have opened my wound.”

 

“Want me to go get a heated blanket?”

 

“Yes please.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sign Lance used in the beginning while talking to Hunk was 'secret.' They were discussing their plans secretly with sign language so no one would know where they were going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Give me a week and I'll be updating regularly! See you all next chapter.


End file.
